The Third War Love
by Saturn-Lily
Summary: The world has changed. New races have risen. Finally, after two wars harmony came for the Potters and the Malfoys, or has it? As their sons start to develop a relationships a man threatens to take it all away. He wants one thing Draco Malfoy wants, Harry
1. Black Carriage

**Hey Readers! This is my first Draco/Harry slash story. I hope to have this complete in twenty chapters. I will update whenever I can. Please tell me your opinion of the first chapter. It's kinda slow, but will move faster as it goes. **

**Please Review!!!!!!**

**Summary: **The world has changed. New races have risen. Finally, after two wars harmony has set for the Potters and the Malfoys, or has it? As their sons start to develop a relationships a man threatens to take it all away. He wants one thing Draco Malfoy wants, Harry Potter.

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Action/adventure, General, Alternate Universe

**Warnings:** This story will be male/male, slash, yaoi. There will be sexual content as the story progresses so read at you discretion. Don't read if you don't like the pairing Draco/Harry!

**Disclaimer:** All characters, spells, references to The Harry Potter Books belong to JK Rowling herself. This goes for all the chapters to come!

**The Third War Love**

_Chapter One – Black Carriage_

_After the First War, The Wizarding World changed dramatically. A lot of muggles had been lost in the world and very little still lived on in the new world. New races rose above the witches and wizards bringing a lot of old tradition back into the world. The highest race was the pure blood vampire wizard. These vampires hid themselves from wizards and witches, until the final fight. They rose and took down the Dark Lord, Salazar Slytherin. As the new world learned these vampires could only mate with a half-blood vampire, a werewolf vampire, and a witch. This brought out the next two races. The half-blood vampire wizard was a vampire that was born only to please its mate, a pure blood. The werewolf wizard was born for its own kin, as well as a pure blood. Not many pure blood took a werewolf though, it was rarely seen. _

_Muggles started to live in fear as pure bloods started to hunt them for their blood, till finally the bonded of mates was allowed into the world by Lucifer Malfoy. The bonding allowed a pure blood vampire to mate with any race it liked. The bonding would make its mate its only blood source, saving a lot of muggles. There were a lot of protests to this new development. Some said it was unfair, since the pure blood was the only vampire that could drink blood. Many wizards and witches feared that they would be forces into a marriage they didn't want too. So this brought another new ritually into the system. It was a Ball that was held fifty times a year at Hogwarts. At this Ball, pure bloods would meet and great members from families interesting in preserving their values and would wed off their children. This insured that only those who were up to the new development, were apart of it. Wizards and witches agreed to this and soon another step was taken, harmony._

_For years the world lived in harmony. Transportation degrading from vehicles back to carriages. Wizards were allowed to live like muggles, and remain magic-less. Muggles learned to live with each new race living beside them. Magic was no longer a secret, but a must have to those who possessed it. New schools were open such as Godric Academy for those who were rich, and lived in Godric Hollow. Soon, new families were born and the old ways were washed away._

_The Potter's and the Malfoy's became the most known families in the world as a Second War bloomed in the dark of North America. The Potter's Harold and Ginger gave birth to their only son James Potter, as a man named Voldemort started to float out of the darkness as the new Dark Lord. Voldemort started to hunt muggles, and soon wizards were helpless in saving them. Muggles were wiped off the earth and soon North America and South America fled their borders for Europe. The West part of the world became dark as Voldemort and his followers started to rise to more power. Lucifer, in an attempt to save his wife and son Lucius Malfoy hid them away as Voldemort crossed the Atlantic Ocean. The years went on and Europe stood by and watched as another continent, Africa, was destroyed. _

_The Potter's son finally married a young witch named Lily Evans as a man named Albus Dumbledore formed a group called the Order of the Phoenix. Many pure bloods refused to join, and refused their mates rights to join. They didn't want to be apart of a hopeless fight. Voldemort had spared them so far, why bring him to them. Lucius Malfoy took a wife named Narcissa Black, and they had their son as the borders of Spain were threatened. Albus took what members he had and rushed to their aid. There first attempt went bad. Many lost their lives, sending the Order back to Britain. A year later, James Potter and Lily Potter had their first child, Alexa. To their pleasure she was blessed as a witch. Lucius Malfoy joined the Order and left his wife and son Draco behind. Lucifer was murdered as a surprised attack hit Britain leaving France and Ireland unharmed. Lucius Malfoy took his position as Minister. Two years later, James Potter joined the Order after the death of his parents leaving his pregnant wife and daughter to hide. He took with him, his best mates Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. South side of Britain was turning away. People fled from their homes and went across the waters to the safe lands of Germany and France. Soon only London stood against the Dark Lord as he tried to move to Germany, as France was taken. Families had fled leaving their husbands to fight. Lily Potter ran after the birth of her half-blood son Harry; taking Alexa, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy with her. Peter Pettigrew betrayed to Order, as Italy fell. Finally, the Order took their last chance against Voldemort. Many died as James Potter became the hero who destroyed Voldemort bringing peace back to their world. Lucius Malfoy spread word of peace, bringing The Potter's wife, children, and his own family home. Finally, they lived in complete harmony and rebuilt their world. _

_The years went by, people moved back to the North and rebuilt their own lands. They all thought they were finally safe, but they were wrong. Voldemort's son, Tom Riddle would slowly make his revenge starting with the Potter's beloved sixteen year old son, Harry._

Harry walked around his Victorian home watching some men working on their new guest house. The sun was out making it unnaturally hot, enough to burn him if he stayed out too long. His parents however told him he could only go out for a few minutes. They didn't want him getting burned and then looking awful for the Ball tonight. Tonight Harry hoped his sister would finally find a mate for herself. He hated going to these events. So many males would come up to him, smelling him, baring their teeth. It was nerving, and he hated it. His parents promised to let him stay free for another year, which he was grateful of. He walked back into his home and found Alexa reading a book in the lounge. She glanced up at him and scowled. Harry ignored her and walked out of the room into the main entrance. He found his godfathers Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin playing a "game" that Harry really didn't need to see.

"If you guys are done "playing" around," Harry said. "Can you help me pick out an outfit for the Ball?"

Sirius released his teeth from Remus's neck and moved his hand out if his pants and looked over at Harry. Harry blushed a little at the scene and looked away. Sirius just chuckled at him getting to his feet. He helped Remus up, and watched as Remus tied his pants back up. Sirius walked over to his godson and wrapped his arms around him pulling him against his chest.

"You know Harry," Sirius began. "Remus and I would love for you to join us, sometime."

Harry blushed as Sirius ran his teeth over his neck.

"God, you guys make me sick," Alexa said walking into the entrance. "He's your own godson."

"So," Sirius said. "He's not blood."

Alexa just glared at them.

"Why are you so against us anyways?" Remus asked.

"Just because," Alexa said. "It's unnatural, your a bunch of freaks."

Harry flinched at her words and pulled out of Sirius's arms. Sirius tiled his head at him trying to read any emotions that ran off him. Harry refused to look at him as he watched his sister walk out of the room.

"She's really rude," Remus said. "James and Lily should really give it to her."

"But they won't," Sirius said. "They say its only cause she's stressed."

"She's always been like that," Harry mumbled.

"What?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at him and shook his head. "Nothing."

"So, lets go to your room," Remus said. "Find you some perfect clothing."

Harry brightened up and ran up the stairs with his godfathers slowly following him. Harry stopped at the top and looked over at them before running up another set of stairs.

"Alexa is really mean to him," Sirius said. "I don't like it."

"Siblings rivalry," Remus said.

"But she goes too far," Sirius said.

"She does," Remus agreed.

"It affects him, and bugs him," Sirius said. "He comfortable with being with men one moment, but when she comes around he gets funny."

"Don't worry about it," Remus said.

Sirius sighed heavily as they pushed Harry's door open. They found him sitting on his green covered bed. Remus walked over to his closet and started to pull some clothes out. Sirius made his way over to Harry and sat down beside him.

"I still don't understand why you like green," Sirius groaned.

Harry laughed. "It's like Mom's and my eyes. So I like it, reminds me of her."

"Little bit off your eyes though," Sirius said. "Yours are way darker,you know?"

"I know," Harry said. "But they're still green all the same."

"Are you excited to go tonight?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry said. "I don't want to go."

"It will be fun," Sirius said.

"You always say that," Harry whined. "It's never fun."

Remus piled some clothes on the bed and walked back over to the closet. Harry picked some up and tried them on before taking them off.

"I hate them," Harry said sitting down in his boxers.

Sirius ran his eyes over his godson. He was built a little like Remus, slim, and lean. He had a light tan to his skin, but was still looked more white. He reminded him of porcelain dolls, because Harry looked to fragile. He had a rather feminine body, Sirius thought. A lot of girls were jealous of him, especially his sister. He was only 5'6'', weighing roughly, Sirius assumed, a hundred and ten pounds. A bit too light for him, but maybe not. He had mediumistic raven hair that fell over his dark green eyes. Sirius was glad Lily allowed Harry to get his vision fixed, creating the beauty Sirius saw now. Harry, since birth had always been a beautiful boy, but when he reached his teens it changed and he become one of the most gorgeous boys Sirius had ever seen. Going to parties so many male pure bloods would come up to Harry, they craved him. Harry was like a tease, that none of them would ever get.

"Try this one," Remus said handing Harry a pair of dark pants.

Sirius watched as Harry pulled the pants up and smiled. The pants fight Harry rather tightly bringing out his hips and tight ass. They sat low on his hips in a rather tantalizing way. Remus then handed him a light green dress shirt. Harry put it on and let Sirius's button it up for him. Sirius left a couple buttons at the top undone. He then kissed Harry lightly on his pink lips before telling Remus to have a look. Harry blushed a little when Remus laughed at him. He hated it when his godfather, or godfathers kissed him. It wasn't an intimate kiss, more like a friendly kiss.

"You look wonderful," Remus said.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled.

"Prongslet is ready for actions," Sirius roared.

Harry punched him before looking himself in the mirror. He sighed a little before sitting back down on his bed. Remus grabbed the left over clothes and placed them back in the closet.

"How many families are going to be there?" Harry asked.

"A lot," Remus said. "I think more than usually."

"I heard Lucius's son is looking for his mate," Sirius said. "James was saying from work, he wants a half-blood."

"Not surprised," Remus said. "He always seemed like the type, well from the one time I seen him."

"Yeah, same," Sirius said. "He's a beautiful one too."

"He is," Remus said. "But not like our Harry."

"No," Sirius said looking at Harry. "No ones like Harry."

"I hope Alexa takes along time getting ready," Harry chirped.

They heard a knock on the door and Lily walked in. She smiled at Harry.

"You look splendid love," Lily smiled. "Time to go."

"What, really?" Harry whined.

"Alexa said she's ready," Lily said.

"Thats fast," Sirius mumbled.

Lily pursed her lips and nodded. Harry groaned and followed her out of the room. He felt Sirius and Remus following them down the all and down the stairs. Harry watched as his Mother's red dressed flowed over the stairs as she walked. When the reached the bottom she walked over to James and kissed him. James took her hand and led her outside. Harry stopped walking and waited for Alexa to walk in front of him before he moved outside. The sun was still out shining hotly on them. James helped Lily up into one of the carriages and looked over at Alexa and Harry.

"We're taking two," James said. "Which of you wants to come with us?"

"I will," Alexa said walking over to him.

James nodded and helped her up into the carriage. James then walked over to Harry.

"Is that alright?" James asked.

Harry nodded. "That's fine Dad. I can go with Snuffles and Remmy."

James laughed lightly. "You look good."

"Thanks," Harry said.

James squeezed his shoulder lightly before turning and walking over to the first carriage. He muttered something and got into the carriage. Harry watched as it moved a long the dirt path before he looked at the second carriage.

"Come on," Sirius said walking over to the carriage.

Remus walked over to the carriage and got in with Sirius's help. Harry followed him and stopped in front of the door. He hated these carriages. They were always too high from the ground for him to get in by himself. He took the side bars in his hands and jumped up a little. Sighing deeply when he couldn't get up. He heard Sirius laughing at him before he felt his hands around hid waist. Sirius lifted Harry up so he could place his feet on the floor in the carriage. He muttered a thanks and sat down beside Remus. He waited for Sirius to get in before he felt a tug and they started moving. Sirius sat down on the other side of him. They sat in silence as they moved towards Hogwarts. Sirius got out of the carriage when it stopped and helped Remus out of the carriage before turning to help Harry. Harry brushed his hands off and jumped out of the carriage. He landed and stumbled a little before dusting himself off. Remus raised an eyebrow at him before watching Alexa walk off into the building. James glanced at them while taking Lily's hand and walked into the building. Harry looked around and saw a black carriage pulling up.

"Who's that?" Harry asked. "I thought everyone had white carriages?"

"Not everyone, Harry," Remus said. "That's the Malfoy's."

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus and steered him into the building. Harry glanced back towards the carriage and saw a man getting out with blond hair. He heard his name being called and turned and ran to catch up with Sirius and Remus. He didn't notice the man with blond hair staring him down with his gray eyes.


	2. Green and Gray

**Hey!! Here's the second chappie. Bit slow and I think I might have made Harry a little bit of a push over, but maybe not, lol. Next chappie will be up soon. Have finals coming so I won't have that much time to type the next chappie. But it will be up soon!!!**

**Please Review!!**

_Chapter Two – Green and Gray_

Harry followed Sirius and Remus up the long staircases till they came to two large oak doors. Two large candles stood on either side of the doors imitating different shapes. Sirius motioned for Harry to go ahead of them as the doors opened by themselves. They walked into the Great Ball room and found groups upon groups of tables lining the room. In the middle of the room there was a large area for dancing, and at the very front was a large table. The table was for the Malfoy family only. There were candles floating high in the sky and along the walls lighting the large room. Harry looked around and found his parents and Alexa sitting down at a table by the Weasleys. He smiled at Ron and Ginny as they made their way over. Sirius pulled Harry's chair out for him, before pulling out a chair for Remus. Lily busied herself with talking with Molly while James talked with Arthur. Harry sat there in silence as their meals finally appeared. He stared at one of the delicacies sitting in the middle of the table. Human meat. He felt like gaging as he watched other families eat the meat. Lily took some chicken ignoring the human meat as James scrunched up his face.

"Hate how it was added to the menu," James said.

"You suck blood," Alexa said. "Probably the same."

"No, its not," Sirius said glaring at her for a moment.

Alexa rolled her eyes and took some turkey. Harry watched as Remus and Sirius piled their plates before he took some chicken. Sirius muttered something to Remus and started to pile Harry's plate.

"Hey," Harry whined.

"Eat it," Sirius said. "Your skinny enough."

Harry gave him a sheepish smile and started to eat the food he placed on his plate. Once they finished eating many people started to dance. Harry watched as a man walked over to Ginny holding his hand out. Ginny smiled up at him and took it leaving her family to dance.

"That's Blaise Zabini," Ron said. "He's interesting in Ginny."

"He seems nice," Harry said turning his chair around to face Ron.

"He is," Ron said. "He came for diner a little while ago. Has anyone asked for Alexa?"

"Nope," Harry said. "Don't get it."

"Probably her age," Hermione said standing in front of them.

She took Ginny's chair as her own and looked at the two boys.

"Many pure bloods don't want an eighteen year old," Hermione said. "They prefer the younger ages."

"Like Harry," Ron snickered. "Lots of them like you."

"Shut up," Harry said.

"Ronald and I," Hermione started. "We're going to get married."

Ron snapped his head at her while Harry laughed. "I figured. You guys have been acting strange around each other."

"So, your okay with it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Harry said. "You guys are meant for each other."

"Thanks," Hermione beamed hugging Harry.

"Thanks mate," Ron said nodding his head.

Harry smiled at him and looked around.

"I hear Draco Malfoy is here," Hermione said looking towards the head table. "But I don't see him up there."

"He's looking for his mate," Ron said rolling his eyes. "He's probably dancing."

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded. Harry looked around again and found a man with wavy brown hair and blue eyes walking towards their table. He nodded his head towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione before greeting Lily and James.

"Hello," the man said. "I'm Tom Riddle."

"Oh, hello," Lily said getting up to shake his hand, James followed her actions.

"I was wondering if I could borrow you daughter," Tom said. "For a dance."

"That would be wonderful," Lily said. "Alexa?"

"Yes," Alexa said all happily.

Tom smiled at her while he took her hand. Everyone failed to notice that he kept his eyes trained on Harry expect Remus. He pulled Alexa from their table and guided her into the middle of the room. Alexa blushed when he placed his hand on her back and they swung into the song. Hermione eyed them sadly and gave Ron her puppy eyes.

"Can we dance?" Hermione asked.

Ron dropped his shoulders. "Alright."

Harry laughed at him as he stood up holding his hand for Hermione. Hermione took it and let him move her around the room. Harry was surprised Ron could dance, since he was very clumsy. He watched as they began moving to the music and were lost in the crowd. Soon James and Lily got off their chairs and joined the crowd in the middle of the room. Harry seen some males eying him and turned to Sirius and Remus.

"I'm going to go get some air," Harry announced.

"Alright," Sirius said. "Be careful."

"I will," Harry said.

"If anyone touches you," Sirius growled. "Tell me, and I'll bit their hands off."

"Okay," Harry said walking away.

"That man, Tom," Remus said. "Was watching Harry like he wanted him."

"He asked Alexa to dance," Sirius said. "He probably was just wondering if he was her brother."

"No," Remus said. "He was looking at Harry differently."

"Well he's dancing," Sirius said. "So I won't have to worry about bitting his hands off."

Harry made his way through the crowds till he came to some stairs. He slowly walked up looking back down at the tables below before disappearing outside. Draco walked back to his table and sat down. He kept his eyes on the dark haired boy.

"I like him," Draco said. "That boy that went outside."

Lucius looked around hoping to see him. "I don't see him Draco."

"He was sitting at the Potter table," Draco said. "He was gorgeous."

"The Potter table?" Narcissa questioned. "Dear, I don't think their sons on the market."

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Lily told me they were letting him be free for anther year," Narcissa said. "He doesn't like being wedded off. So they thought it was best."

"And when did you get this from her?" Draco asked.

"Last week," Narcissa said. "When we went on your usually walk."

"I don't care," Draco snarled. "I want him."

"You can't have him, if he's not on the market," Lucius said. "Find someone else."

"How about," Narcissa said looking around. "Why not Pansy?"

"I told you both already," Draco said furiously. "No women."

"Yes, of course," Narcissa said.

"I'll only have him," Draco said. "Get him for me."

Lucius looked at his wife for help. "He does have good blood Lucius."

Lucius sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll talk with James and Lily."

"Good," Draco said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa asked.

Draco smirked at her. "To see my future husband."

Lucius rolled his eyes at him as he walked off. Then he waited for Lily and James to sit back down before Narcissa and him walked over to their table. Lily seen them coming and got up to hug Narcissa. James shook Lucius's hand and asked the two to sit down.

"What brings you by Lucius, Narcissa?" Lily asked.

"Our son wishes to make an offer," Lucius said.

"Oh," Lily said looking at James. "On?"

"Your son," Lucius replied.

"Harry doesn't want to be wedded off yet," James said. "We've agreed to him."

"We know that," Lucius said. "But it would be a good move. Draco would take very good care of him."

"We know he would," Lily said.

"Maybe we could meet for lunch?" Narcissa said. "You could meet Draco, they boys could meet, and maybe see?"

"That sounds like a good idea," James said.

"Our house," Lily suggested. "We'll make lunch for you guys."

"Sounds good," Lucius said. "While we're at it. Can Harry bare children?"

"He can," Lily confirmed.

"Blood?" Lucius asked.

"He was blessed with all three," Lily said. "Thus making him a half blood."

"Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw," James said.

"If he had James' side he probably would have turned out like James," Lily said. "If he had just mine, he would have been like Alexa. But since he got all three, he was born a half."

"Exactly what our sons wants," Narcissa said. "He's a beautiful boy, isn't he?"

"Oh yes," Sirius said. "Very."

Alexa came storming over to them and sat down. Lily looked at her.

"What's happening here?" Alexa asked rudely.

"They're son wants to wed Harry," Sirius smirked.

"Ugh," Alexa said. "Why him?"

"Draco is attracted to him," Narcissa said bluntly.

"Everyone wants him," Alexa whined. "I want to leave."

"We have to wait for Harry to comeback," James said.

"Well go find him," Alexa snarled.

"I'll go," Sirius said.

Sirius excused himself from the table and wondered off. Meanwhile Draco walked out on the balcony and found the boy watching the sky. He walked over to him and stood beside him. Harry glanced up at him and realized it was the man he saw earlier. He watched as his blond hair softly touched his pale face, and his gray almost silver eyes stared off into the night. He let his eyes travel down his body taking in his white tux that formed to his body well. Harry watched as his chest rose in and out showing off his chiseled chest and torso. Harry then looked down further and blushed a little for looking at his thighs and legs before looking back up at the mans face. He froze when he saw the gray eyes staring at him. Blushing furiously Harry turned his head away from the man.

The man smirked at the boy. He then smiled finding his embarrassment very cute. He was surprised the boy had such green eyes. They were rare and his were magnificent. He took in the boys small face and frame. He didn't know what it was, but he was very attracted to him. His raven hair and eyes went well with his slightly tanned complexion. He then noticed the boy was shivering.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked. "Here take my coat."

"Oh," Harry said looking at him.

Draco took off his dress coat and placed it over Harry's shoulders. He stared at the boy and absent mind idly ran his hand over the boys cheek. The boy blushed some more to Draco's pleasure. They then heard someone behind them. Draco turned and found Sirius Black staring at him suspiciously.

"Harry, we're leaving," Sirius said. "Alexa wants to go."

"Ah," Draco said looking at Harry. "Your names Harry."

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Well I'm disappointed," Draco said. "I was just starting to enjoy my time with you."

Draco ran his hand over Harry's cheek some more before leaning forward. Harry opened his eyes wide when Draco kissed him. His lips softly touched his and his tongue teased Harry's entrance. Harry closed his eyes when he felt Draco wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. Draco smiled when Harry allowed him to dart his tongue into Harry's mouth. Then as soon as the kiss started to deepen Draco pulled away. He kept Harry close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Till next time," Draco said.

Draco let go of Harry and walked away from him. He nodded to Sirius who nodded back to him before walking down the stairs. Harry just stood there flustered.

"Come on," Sirius smiled. "Lover bird."

Harry smiled wide at him and walked over to him. Sirius wrapped an arm around him and they headed back to their table. Alexa got up as soon as she seen then and stormed off. Harry looked at the two people sitting at the table. Lucius and Narcissa looked him over and smiled. They bid their goodbyes before walking off. Sirius helped Remus out of his chair before they left the Ball. Harry looked around for their carriages. When he spotted them he walked over to the second one. He assumed his sister would want the first one. However, that wasn't the case. Just has he was trying to get up Alexa came walking over to him. She rudely pushed Harry causing him to slip and fall back in the dirt.

"Alexa," Lily roared. "What was that for?"

"He was in my way," Alexa said simply disappearing into the carriage.

Lily glared at her before climbing in after her.

"That girl needs to be taught a lesson," Sirius said helping Harry off the ground.

I know," James said. "She's spoiled."

Remus tried to dust the dirt of Harry's clothes, but most of it wouldn't come off. Sirius stared at the first carriage as it went away dangerously before turning back to Harry. Remus gave Harry a sympathetic smile.

"You alright," Sirius asked.

"Fine," Harry said. "Just dirt."

"I can't believe her," Sirius roared.

"It's fine," Harry said trying to dust himself off.

Sirius helped Harry up into the carriage and then helped Remus up. He climbed in and shut the door before sitting down beside Harry. Harry rested his head against Remus's chest as Remus wrapped a comforting arm around him. Sirius smiled at the two as the carriage moved.

"Harry met someone," Sirius said.

"Oh, who?" Remus asked.

"I don't know his name," Harry said. "But he was nice."

"I bet he was," Sirius smirked.

Harry smiled brightly and closed his eyes. The ride home went by slow as the self-moving carriage moved along the dirt. Sirius glanced down at Harry and was surprised to find him sleeping away.

"Who was the guy?" Remus asked. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yep," Sirius said. "Kissed him too."

Remus snorted and looked down at Harry. When they back at The Potter's home Sirius climbed out of the carriage first. Remus picked up Harry in his arms and handed him to Sirius before jumping to the ground. He opened his arms for Harry, which Sirius returned to him and they made their way inside. Alexa stood at the bottom of the stairs as Lily lectured her. When she saw Sirius, Remus and Harry she yelled loudly to wake Harry up before storming up the stairs. Lily turned and sighed when she saw Harry had been disturbed.

"Go back to sleep," Remus mumbled to him.

Harry smiled a bit wrapping his arms around Remus's neck and burying his face in his chest. Remus took him upstairs and into his room. He laid him down on his bed and took off his shoes before pulling the covers over the small teenager. He watched as Harry rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. Remus leaned forward and kissed him on his temple before walking over to the door. He switched off the light and shut the door, leaving Harry to sleep.


	3. Simple and Sweet

**Hey all!! Here's the next chappie. It's nice and simple. Next chappies will start to pick up a lot more! Will update in the next few days. Off studying right now, break time!! Hope you all like it..**

**Please Review!**

_Chapter Three – Simple and Sweet_

Lily walked towards Harry's room nervously. She slowly opened the door and found her son sleeping away. She walked over to him and smiled lovingly at him. He always looked like an angel, more so, when he was sleeping. She walked over to his large curtains and started to pull them open letting the warm sun seep in. Harry moaned something and rolled over burying his face in his pillow. Lily smiled wickedly and creped closer to him.

"Harry," Lily whispered sweetly. "Come on honey."

Harry groaned some more and rolled further away from her. Lily slowly climbed onto the bed and moved towards him. She reached out and started to lightly touch his sides. Harry squirmed and moved a way from her hands. Lily laughed and started to tickle him madly. Harry's eyes flew open and he started laughing. Harry wiggled out of her hands and suddenly fell off the bed with a loud thud. Lily snorted while laughing and covered her mouth. She quickly got off the bed an ran around to make sure her son was still alive. She placed her hands on her hips when she found him curled back up sleeping away on the carpet.

"Come on Harry," Lily almost shouted a little mad, but really happy.

"Let me sleep longer," Harry whined uncurling himself.

"It's ten in the morning," Lily said. "A couple hours and the Malfoy's...will be here."

Harry snapped his head towards her. Lily smiled nervously at him before speaking again.

"They wanted to meet you," Lily said. "As well as their son."

"What?" Harry asked getting up. "No."

"Harry," Lily said. "Your meeting them."

"I don't want to," Harry said getting up. "Why do I have to meet them for?"

Lily sighed. "Their son would like to bond with you."

"What?" Harry yelled. "No, you said I had another year."

"We can't wait forever," Lily said. "This is a good opportunity."

"I don't care," Harry said. "Tell them too bad."

"I am not telling them that," Lily snapped. "You will get cleaned up, dressed and come down."

"No," Harry said. "I'm not. I don't have to, not my fault you told them something that isn't true."

"Harry, you will do as your told," Lily continued. "Their son is a good man. A good match for you. You will at least meet with them, end of story."

Lily then turned and walked out of the room. Harry glared at the door.

"Fine," Harry shouted.

He then stormed around his room kicking at the carpet. He'd meet him and tell him too bad too. Harry quickly showered and got dressed. When he came downstairs it was almost noon. He sat down moody and watched as his Mother prepared lunch. She smiled at him as she walked by only to receive a death glare. Harry watched her walk back and forth for a while before lying down. The sun was already getting warm. Harry could feel the heat moving into the room. He continued to watch his Mother walk by before he drifted off to sleep.

Lily placed the last dish of snacks on the tablecloth of the table outside. Her heels clicked against the wood as she walked around the table making sure everything was perfect. She fixed the large umbrella blocking the sun before stepping back. Smiling at her work she reminded to treat herself with something special later that day. She looked out into the courtyard and found Alexa walking around in the garden. She refused to take part in the lunch today, which to Lily was disrespectful. She watched as the girl disappeared into the large trees and shrubs. It was a maze garden that Harry had wanted. They created years ago when he was only five. Harry played in it everyday for the longest time. He knew every turn and it was impossible to get lost with him by your side. In the middle laid a fountain with a stone phoenix sitting in the middle.

A knock startled Lily before she turned and walked through the sliding doors. She smiled at Harry who was lying down on the love seat sleeping. She watched as his body rose up and down for a moment before walking into the entrance hall. She found James greeted Narcissa and Lucius before looking at her.

"Draco will be here shortly," Narcissa said. "He got held up."

"Alright," Lily said walking over and hugging Narcissa.

"Well would you like to start?" Lily asked.

"We'd love to," Narcissa agreed.

Lily led them into the small living room. James laughed at the sleeping Harry. Narcissa walked a little closer and looked the small boy over and beamed.

"He is gorgeous," Narcissa said.

"Very," Lucius agreed.

"I should wake him," Lily said.

"No, no," Sirius said running into the room. "Let him sleep."

"It's not a problem," Lucius said. "We can meet him when he wakes."

Sirius shook Narcissa and Lucius's hand before moving so Remus could walk into the room. The six of them walked passed Harry and out onto the deck. Narcissa complimented Lily on all her dished before taking seat next to her. Sirius poked Remus a couple of times before sitting down in Remus's chair receiving a glare from Remus. James and Lucius quickly took their seats while Remus started to whine for his chair.

"It's really nice out," Narcissa said sipping some tea.

"Where's your oldest?" Lucius asked.

"Pouting off somewhere," Sirius growled.

"She's not that happy," Lily said glancing at Sirius. "Right now."

"We seen her dancing with a young man," Narcissa said. "Maybe there was problems there."

"Maybe," Jame said knowing full well that wasn't the problem.

Sirius smirked decided to share the problem. "She doesn't like someone wanting Harry and not her."

"Sirius," Remus said scolding him.

"I see," Narcissa said. "I always had sister rivalry in my own home."

"Yeah, but Alexa's a little tense," Sirius said causing Remus to elbow him.

"Have you told your son about this?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, this morning," Lily said. "He's not happy."

"Maybe Draco can change his mind," Sirius snickered.

Remus rolled his eyes. After a while of conversation they were disturbed when a sleepy Harry came walking outside. He tripped over the edge on the sliding doors and stumbled forward a little. Sirius cackled while Harry looked up and spotted the Malfoy's. He blushed and smiled sweetly while his insides were screaming.

"Hello," Harry said.

Narcissa got out of her seat and rushed over to Harry. She brushed him off and looked him over making sure her son's future husband was okay.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry," Narcissa said giving him a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too," Harry said.

Narcissa then led him over to the table. Harry shook Lucius's hand before sitting down.

"So what do you like to do Harry?" Narcissa said.

"Um...," Harry said. "I like to play Quittich."

"Oh, thats so good," Narcissa chirped. "Draco loves Quittich."

"Yes, its his side job," Lucius said. "You'll have to come watch him play."

"Is he that Draconis player from Britain I heard about?" Harry asked.

Narcissa beamed. "He is, have you seen him?"

"No," Harry replied bringing the conversation mood down.

"Harry's great at seeker," James said.

"Just like his Father," Lily smiled.

"Draco's favorite position," Narcissa said.

Lucius nodded. "Seems like a competition might have to be played out."

Sirius sat up straight. "I bet my Harry could beat Draco."

"Oh really," Lucius smirked. "How much you want to bet on that Black."

"How much are you willing?" Sirius smirked right back at him.

"Boys," Lily said then flushed when she realized she called them boys. "I mean men, there is no placing bets."

Sirius nodded but the look he gave Lucius said otherwise.

"What else do you like to do Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"You seem nosy," Sirius barked before laughing at himself. "Harry's great at Defense."

"I can't do much," Harry said. "But Alexa is great. You should meet her. She can brew lots of potions and she's great at charms and even abnormal subjects like chemistry."

"She seems rather great," Narcissa said.

"She wants to go into Healing," Harry continued. "I really hope she gets in. I think she'd be a great Healer."

"I bet she would," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just as long as she never operated on me."

Harry amused himself with eating a sandwich while everyone else talked. The time went by slow as it reached mid afternoon. Harry excused himself from the table and went off into the maze garden. Lucius and Narcissa stared after him before the doorbell rang.

"That must be Draco," Lucius stated.

"I'll get it," Sirius said getting up before Lily could.

"Harry won't get lost out there will he?" Narcissa asked.

Lily laughed lightly. "It's us who have to worry about getting lost."

Sirius marched into the entrance hall and braced himself. He got his meanest face and pulled the door open abruptly. Draco raised an eyebrow at him before letting himself in. Sirius closed the door and narrowed his eyes.

"So," Sirius said.

Draco looking at him. "So?"

"What are your intentions with my Harry?" Sirius asked.

Draco took his coat off and hanged it up. He then turned and faced a now grinning Sirius. Draco snorted at the man and shook his hand. Sirius just smiled at him warmly and led him into the next room.

"You know," Draco said. "Technically Harry belongs to his parents."

Sirius looked over at the young man. "Really, Harry would strongly disagree. We have all taken parts in raising the boy and I'm very possessive over him. You hurt him, I'll bit your hands off."

They walked out onto the deck where Lucius and Narcissa smiled over at them. Draco greeted Lily and James before sitting down. He looked around the table for his green eyed beauty and frowned. Draco then looked around in the garden, but couldn't see anything. Remus realizing what he was looking for smiled at him.

"He's out in that maze," Remus said.

"I see," Draco said smirking. "Guess I'll have to chase him down, like hide and seek."

"Calm your hormones down," Sirius laughed.

"So Draco," James said. "What do you do?"

"Well I'm an Auror," Draco said. "Currently trying to track down some woman by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was seen killing some witches."

"My cousin," Sirius growled.

Draco smiled a bit. "Is she really?"

"Yep," Sirius said. "But anyways continue."

"Well," Draco continued taking a sip of some red wine. "I also play for the Britain team, I'm a seeker."

Sirius beamed. "Lucius and I have a bet on you and Harry."

Lily scowled. "Sirius.."

"Really?" Draco asked. "On what?"

"Whose better at seeker," Lucius said. "Obviously my son will win since he has the experience."

"And Harry has the body," Sirius grinned. "Small, flexible and fast."

"For some reason," Remus sighed. "I don't think you were relating that to Quittich."

"Really?" Sirius asked shocked and hurt, but amused all the same.

Remus rolled his eyes and James laughed. Draco busied himself with talking with Lily a lot while Lucius and James went off to talk some more in James' study. Sirius whined that they were going to be drinking which made Narcissa laugh at him.

"So you two are together?" Narcissa asked.

Remus was about to answer when Sirius butted in. "Yes, and very very happy."

"I've never met a pair," Narcissa said. "Such as you two. A pure blood and a werewolf quite interesting."

"Remus was just good in bed," Sirius explained.

"Sirius," Remus growled, but it ended up being some weird squeaky sound.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him before capturing his lips. Draco watched them for a moment.

"You know," Draco said. "I think I might go hunt Harry down."

"Alright," Lily said. "Narcissa would you like to talk in the lounge?"

Narcissa nodded and walked inside with Lily. Sirius pulled Remus off his chair and into his lap.

"We should do this elsewhere," Remus said.

"No one will come, but Draco and Harry," Sirius said. "And plus we'll get to see Harry blush from embarrassment, which is really cute."

Remus laughed and kiss Sirius. Meanwhile Draco walked down the wooden stairs and walked towards the maze. He looked back up at the deck before turning and headed into the maze. He found odd looking plants along the bushes before the moved. He turned back and watched as a wall closed behind him. He snorted and kept on walking through the maze. He found some birds sitting along the top as he kept walking. He rounded corner after corner before he stopped walking. He looked down on path and thought he could see a statue. Frowning he walked down the path towards it and came into a little clearing. He looked the phoenix statue over before noticing Harry sitting by it. Smirking to himself he made his way over to him. He stood somewhat behind him and spoke.

"What you doing way out here?" Draco asked.

Harry jumped before snarling at him. "I don't mean to be rude, but you aren't welcome. I have no intention of bonded to..."

Harry turned and stared at the man in front of him and gasped. It was the same man from the Ball. Harry looked him over. He was waring a pair of blue jeans and a clean white shirt. Harry wondered why his own Mother had insisted he wore more dressy clothes when Draco wasn't. Draco moved into the gap between them and looked down at Harry.

"Are you going to finish?" Draco asked.

"Um," Harry smiling.

"I didn't think so," Draco smirked.

"So your Draco, Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I am," Draco said moving up against Harry. "Are you shocked?"

Harry just smiled at him. Draco leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry's. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him against his body. Draco caressed his cheek for a while watching Harry's green eyes staring up at him.

"Can't I go anywhere," Alexa screamed. "Without having you freaks around."

Draco glared at her. "Freaks?"

Alexa placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "You know what I mean."

Harry tried to pull himself away from Draco, but was stopped by his arms. Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously at Alexa and pulled Harry as close as he could get him against his own body.

"As far as I'm concerned," Draco snarled. "Your the freak. Can't get any man to want you."

"Harry," Alexa said. "Are you going to let him insult me?"

Harry opened his mouth, but was silenced when Draco covered his lips. Harry could feel Draco's tongue moving into his mouth, tasting him. Harry closed his eyes and eased into the kiss as Draco messaged his tongue. The kiss was sweet and short as Draco pulled away and glared at Alexa some more. Harry smiled against Draco's clothes as a small blush creped int his cheeks. Alexa stormed by them and walked off into the maze. Draco looked back down at Harry and just stared at the boy's head for a few minutes.

"I really want you," Draco said.

Harry just listened to him as he spoke. He really couldn't believe this. He didn't want to be married so soon, but Draco. Draco was a different circumstance. Harry jumped a little when Draco led him through the maze with a hand on the small of his back. Draco let Harry walked ahead of him so he could watch him from behind for a while. He was so busy staring at Harry's behind that he never realized the boy had stopped walking. He walked up the stairs behind Harry to find Sirius and Remus lying on the deck wearing barely any clothes. He turned and watched as Harry's face started to glow. He laughed lightly and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside. Lily and Narcissa looked up at the two as they sat down. Draco purposely sitting down first so he could pull Harry onto his lap.

"We have to get going Draco," Narcissa said. "You Father has already left.

Draco grumbled and ran a hand up Harry's thigh. Narcissa looked at him sternly before heading to the door with Lily. Harry felt himself heating up as Draco ran a hand up and down his thigh. Each time he reached closer and closer to the seams of his pants. Draco started to nibble on Harry's ear causing Harry to moan a little.

"I can't help myself," Draco whispered.

Harry quickly got off him and ran to the door. Draco slowly followed him, watching him closely. He bid Lily goodbye before looking at Harry who was trying to look anywhere, but at him. Draco walked to him and turned his face so he could see his green eyes.

"Don't keep those eyes from me," Draco smiled. "Your so.."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry again. He caressed his tongue with his, pulling Harry as close as he could. Harry molded into his arms and slowly kissed him back. Draco could feel Harry was still a little resistance and decided he would have to break that the next time he saw him. Draco pulled away nibbling on his lower lip.

"Maybe you'd like to come to my flat?" Draco asked. "Have some dinner with me, love?"

Harry merrily nodded in his arms.

"I'll send you an owl," Draco said.

Draco then regretfully released Harry and left the house. Lily turned to Harry with a big smile plastered on her face. Harry giggled a little to himself and ran upstairs to get away from his Mother's staring. He looked over at Hedwig. He sure hoped Draco would owl him soon.


	4. Rain, Rain Go Away

**Hey guys!!! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy moving back home and getting ready for work. I start tomorrow so I'm not sure when the next Chappie will be up, but I will get it up soon. I didn't run through this Chappie to check spelling or grammar so if you notice anything please ignore it and I'll try to fix it soon. Little short compared to toher Chappies. I hope you all like this chappie!!**

**Please Review!!**

_Chapter Four – Rain, Rain Go Away_

Harry watched as some more drops of rain feel from their house. Finally it had stopped raining. He jumped up and ran outside to get some fresh air. He watched as a rainbow slowly appeared in the sky and smiled at some yellow birds. He was about to run down the stairs and into the maze when it started to rain again. Groaning Harry made his way back inside and sat down. He listened to his Mother talking with his Father before there was a bang from the fireplace in the other room. Hermione and Ron must be here, Harry thought. He made his way to the other room and found Hermione glaring at Ron as she dusted herself off.

"I can't believe you," Hermione snapped. "Next time come by yourself. Fireplaces aren't meant for so many people to travel at once."

"Whatever," Ron said rolling his eyes and getting off the ground.

Hermione gave him one last glare before turning and smiling at Harry. She walked over to him and embraced him in a hug before looking back at Ron.

"Bad weather here too," Hermione said. "I was hoping it would be a little nicer."

"It was a moment ago," Harry said. "But I think you guys jinxed it."

"Probably," Hermione said. "Seems like the rain has been following us around all day."

"It's just rain," Ron said. "Who cares."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and then turned and walked out of the room.

"She's getting more and more annoying," Ron said. "It seems."

Harry laughed at him and went to catch up with Hermione. Ron slowly followed the two looking around the house. They came into the lounge and sat down. Harry looked back out the window.

"So," Hermione said. "Has Draco owled yet?"

"No," Harry said. "It's only been a few days."

"Are you excited?" Hermione asked. "What's he like? Is he nice to you? Charming? Caring?"

"What's with all the questions?" Ron asked her. "Are you what in love with him?"

"I'm curious," Hermione said. "So tell me Harry."

"I am excited," Harry admitted. "I never really thought it would be like this."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well I thought I' get stuck with someone I didn't like," Harry said. "And I like Draco."

Hermione sighed dreamily. "I'm so glad."

"Yeah, me too," Ron said slightly rolling his eyes at Hermione. "So what is he like? Snobbish?"

"He's not snobbish," Harry said. "From what I can tell anyways. He seems nice."

"Have you guys kissed?" Hermione asked.

"A couple of times," Harry said as a glowing red creped up in his cheeks.

"Your so lucky," Hermione said.

"What's that supposed to me?" Ron asked.

Hermione ignored him and continued to talk. "I'm so glad you have someone that seems to care for you."

"He probably just want blood and.."

"Ronald," Hermione snapped. "Don't be like that."

"Oh, please," Alexa laughed walking by the room. "That's all they ever want, especially from you dear brother."

"They do not," Hermione said.

"Your living in a dream world," Alexa said. "You think Ron here wanted you cause he liked you."

"I know he did," Hermione stated.

"But he wanted blood and your body more," Alexa said. "It's common sense for the dominate partner to only want that."

"Go away," Hermione said.

"This is my home," Alexa said. "If you want me to go away, I suggest you find yourself another room to talk in."

"Fine," Hermione said standing up. "We will."

Hermione then grabbed Harry forcefully and pulled him to his feet. She stormed passed Alexa with Harry right behind her. Ron slowly got up and walked passed Alexa nervously before running to catch up with Hermione and Harry. They walked up the stairs somewhat before Hermione stopped and turned around.

"I can't believe her," Hermione said. "She has some nerve."

"She's just getting frustrated," Harry said. "She hasn't found her mate yet is all."

"Why do you stick up for her for?" Hermione snapped.

Harry shrugged and looked away from Hermione's gaze. Hermione made a sound in her throat and then turned around and walked up the stairs. Ron walked by Harry looking him over carefully before leaving Harry alone on the stairs. Harry stood there looking down at the bottom floor for a moment. He then heard some voices upstairs and brightened up a little as he realized it was Sirius and Remus. When he reached the third floor he found Hermione telling Sirius about Alexa.

"She really wasn't bad," Harry said walking over to them.

Hermione glared at Harry before walking off into his room. Ron stood there glancing around before following his fiance. Harry watched him and laughed. It was like he was her pet.

"How are you Harry?" Remus asked.

"I'm good," Harry said giving him a hug. "Wish the rain would go away."

"But its so fun," Sirius whined pulling Harry into his arms. "Just think, out there all wet, clothes clinging to your body..."

"Let him go," Remus said. "His friends are her."

Sirius pouted and released Harry. Harry looked up at him for a while before sighing.

"Prongs and Lily won't let you go out in the rain?" Sirius asked.

"Not really," Harry said. "I've been sneaking out when its not raining."

"Why don't we all go," Sirius said. "Your parents can't say no to me."

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'll get Hermione and Ron," Harry chirped running into his room.

A while later Harry was standing between the sliding doors watching Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Sirius running around in the rain. He just stood there before someone touched his shoulder.

"You can go," Lily said. "Just don't be long. I don't want you getting a cold."

Harry smiled at her and stepped out into the rain. He shivered when the cold drops fell over his arms and face. He slowly stuck his tongue out to taste the rain before waving to his Mother and running down the stairs. He watched as Hermione picked up a bucket of water and tipped it over Sirius's head. She then laughed and ran off as fast as she could. Ron was busy standing staring at some went trees. Harry looked over at th trees he was staring at and thought he could see a person standing in them. He walked a little closer to them and jumped when Sirius grabbed him and spun him around. Harry soon found himself drenched in water trying to look back at the trees. Ron looked over at Harry before joining Hermione on a bench. Harry moved away from Sirius and noticed the object he thought he had seen before was gone. He glanced around a bit and then went over to Hermione and Ron.

"We should get back in," Hermione said. "I'll do some drying spells once we're in."

Ron nodded and immediately went inside. Hermione laughed at him and followed. Harry looked over at Sirius and Remus before following his two friends. Once inside Hermione muttered some spells and Harry felt his clothes and hair drying.

"I'm hungry," Ron said.

"Well go get something," Hermione said. "Harry?"

"Go ahead," Harry said. "Make me a sandwich while your at it."

"Alright," Hermione said pulling Ron out of the room.

Harry moved out of the way for his godfathers to get in through the door. Sirius shook himself like he was in his dog form and laughed. Remus after getting some water splattered on his face muttering a drying spell for himself and Sirius.

"How was that Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Fun," Harry said.

"You didn't seem to be having fun," Sirius said.

"I did," Harry said. "A little anyways."

Sirius walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. They stood there for a while.

"What's bothering you?" Remus asked walking over to them.

"Nothing," Harry said.

"Was it Alexa?" Remus asked. "She just says those things to bug you."

"It wasn't her," Harry said.

"It's Draco then?" Sirius questioned.

"No," Harry said. "Well a little. I want him to owl me."

"He will," Sirius said. "He works, he has to find time to spend with you and owl you."

"I guess," Harry said. "It would just be nice, to see his owl even."

"It would," Sirius agreed for him. "But he'll send his owl soon enough."

"I'm going to go change," Harry said.

"But your clothes are dry," Sirius said.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "But now they are dirty from the rain."

"Your Mother has you trained well," Sirius said. "Your like a woman."

"Thanks," Harry said laughing.

"I suppose that could be a compliment to you," Sirius laughed.

Harry smiled at his godfather before Sirius kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd rather kiss you on the lips," Sirius said. "But I'm not sure how Draco would feel about that now. Now that he's claimed you."

"Okay?" Harry asked.

"And mostly," Sirius snickered. "I want to do that in front of him and make him jealous."

"I don't think he'd be jealous of you," Remus said. "Not that you aren't competition to him. He's just a very confident man."

Sirius glared at Remus and then kissed Harry lightly on his lips.

"Then I better practice," Sirius said winking at Harry. "Right love?"

Harry blushed a little and pulled himself out of Sirius's arms. Sirius made a puppy face as Harry ran out of the room to change. Once he was sure Harry was out of hearing distance he turned to Remus.

"He better owl soon," Sirius said. "Or I'll hurt him bad."

"Don't make threats you don't intend to keep," Remus said. "It's not very attractive."

"Well then," Sirius said. "You better find a good hiding spot, otherwise I'm going to rip those clothes off you."

Remus rolled his eyes before running out of the room. Sirius snickered before chasing after him. Meanwhile Harry slowly made his way around his room picking out some clean clothes. He quickly changed and made his way out of his room. He stopped at the top of the stairs when he heard his sister talking to someone. He creped closer to her door and peaked into the gap between the wall and the door. He found her sitting on her bed talking to a man. Harry looked closer to get a better look and soon found himself slipping and falling forward into her room. The two of them looked over at Harry. One smiled weirdly, while the other looked rather pale. Tom made his way over to Harry and helped him off the floor. Harry looked up at him before pulling his hand away quickly.

"I see we have a spy," Tom laughed. "Naughty boy you are."

Harry looked at him sharply before looking over at Alexa. She slowly got off her bed and walked over to them.

"Why don't you go find your pests?" Alexa suggested.

"Why should he do that?" Tom asked. "I've been waiting to see him."

"Harry go," Alexa ordered.

Harry turned around and made for the door when Tom grabbed him. He was spun around and soon he found himself being pinned against a wall. Tom stared down at Harry.

"You need to be punished," Tom laughed.

"Get off him," Alexa said walking over to them.

She grabbed Tom's arm and started to pull him away from Harry. Tom turned to get and moved his arm out of her grasped. Alexa fell backwards and hit the ground. Tom looked down at her before moving over Harry. He ran a hand through his raven locks and over his face.

"Such a beautiful boy," Tom mumbled. "Maybe we should test how you taste."

Harry backed himself more into the wall as Tom came closer to him. He started to shake when Tom started to run his teeth along his neck. Harry closed his eyes tightly and waited for Tom to bit him, but it never came. He felt him move off him and then he opened his eyes. He watched as Alexa flicked her wand and Tom dropped to the ground.

"Get out," Alexa said. "I thought you were different."

Tom laughed some more and got to his feet. He looked between the siblings.

"You better be careful," Tom aid looking at Alexa. "What is it going to be, you or him?"

Tom then moved out of the room. Harry just stood there against the wall trying to catch his breathe and calm himself. Alexa looked at him and went to go over to him, but Harry moved. He went out the door before she could say anything. Harry wondered down the stairs and went into the kitchen to find Hermione and Ron eating away. He sat down beside them and picked up his sandwich. Hermione looked at him for a while.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Harry took a big bit from his sandwich and nodded at her trying to smile. He wasn't sure what had happened. Why Tom had been like that? He didn't know. He kept eating his sandwich so he wouldn't have to talk at all. Hermione glanced at Ron a couple of times and then noticed a black owl sitting by the window. She slowly got up and made her way over to the owl and took a white letter off his leg. She watched as the owl waited patiently for a while before flying off. Hermione looked down and found Harry's name sitting on the front of the envelope. She smiled brightly and walked over to him, hoping this would change his mood.

"There's a letter for you," Hermione said handing Harry the letter.

Harry glanced at it and ten took it from her and started to open it. Hermione and Ron leaned in close to him so they could read the letter with him. He pulled the white paper out and unfolded it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry this hasn't come for a while. I've been extremely busy tracking Bellatrix Lestrange. I think I have gotten close to her, but I won't know for a couple days yet. I've sent this letter with my owl Craven, he seems to like the rain where I would prefer the sun to be shinning. I hope your beautiful eyes haven't been filled with sorrow these last few days, and I hope to see them shine perhaps tomorrow for diner? You don't need to reply back, just show up at eight. I have attached a small portkey that will transfer you safely to my home. Dress comfortably, since diner will consist of many different occasions._

_Yours Truly,_

_Draco_

"What does he mean different occasions?" Harry asked out loud.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Maybe something comfortable, like a picnic diner."

Ron looked at the two of them and laughed. Hermione looked at him before looking at Harry. She watched him read the letter over a couple times, his smile getting wider and wider. She then looked out the window.

"I wish the rain would go away," Hermione muttered.

Harry looked out the window briefly and then looked at his letter again. He would have to get Remus and Sirius to help him pick out an outfit. He folded the letter back up and placed it on the table. He then took another bit of his sandwich, Tom completely erased from his thoughts.


	5. Mud and Blood

**Hiya!! Here's chappie five. Hope all like it. No time to check over for writing mistakes, sorry. Next one will be up after my 4 shifts of work! **

**Attention: The is some sexual content in this chappie, DO NOT read if you don't like male/male!!**

**Please Review!**

_Chapter Five – Mud and Blood_

Sirius laughed and passed the letter to Remus. Harry looked at him and ten looked at his Mother. Lily shrugged and took the letter back from Remus and read it over.

"I don't get it," Lily said. "What's so funny."

Remus was about to say something when James raised his hand. He glanced at Sirius and the two of them snickered a little.

"Better get him some new clothes," James said talking straight to Sirius.

"Will do," Sirius said looking over at Harry. "Come on Harry, let's go shopping."

Harry got off the coach and looked over at his Mother before following Remus and Sirius out of the room. Remus gave Sirius a glare before they apparated to a small corner store in London called Wizards Wear. The three of them walked through the small doors and into the little shop. Harry looked around at all the clothes as Sirius went around and picked some outfits for him. The teller smiled at him brightly before she walked over to another customer. Harry walked around before Sirius pushed him into a change room with some clothes. He quickly changed and walked out to find Remus and Sirius staring at him. Sirius winked at him while Remus just smiled. Harry walked over to a mirror and checked out his new clothes. He wore a pair of faded jeans, a long green shirt and a white vest.

"Delicious," Sirius muttered.

"Do you think we should tell Harry?" Remus asked him.

"Nah," Sirius said. "Let him find out first hand."

"But," Remus said.

"He might not want to go if he finds out what Draco wants," Sirius said.

"But he should know," Remus said.

"Let him find out himself," Sirius said.

Remus sighed and watched Harry look himself over. Harry then turned around and gave them a big smile before changing out of the new clothes.

"Maybe you'd like to try something on?" Sirius asked eying Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not here, maybe at home."

"Maybe?" Sirius whined. "I don't want a maybe, I want a yes."

"Again," Remus said. "Maybe."

Sirius whined the whole way back and into the house. Harry ran upstairs to put on his new clothes while Sirius and Remus went to find Lily hand James. Lily put her tea down on the table when the two of them came in. Alexa meanwhile slowly walked behind Harry as he made his way downstairs.

"You know," Alexa said. "Your just inviting him."

"What?" Harry asked her stopped to look at her.

Alexa rolled her eyes and walked by him. "Your so dense. You think he just wants diner."

"Why wouldn't he?" Harry asked her.

"He's a guy," Alexa said simply as she kept walking down the stairs.

Harry watched her for a few minutes before he ran down the stairs after her. They walked into the lounge and Lily jumped up to hug her son. She then looked him over and fixed his shirt and jeans.

"You look splendid," Lily sighed. "Just wonderful, Draco will love it."

Harry smiled and a bit of pink entered his cheeks as he sat down beside Sirius. Sirius pulled him into his arms and they sat there drinking some tea. When the clock reached eight Lily quickly retrieved the portkey and made sure Harry was looking his best. She tried to fix his messy hair and sighed. She then handed him the portkey.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked.

"I think so," Harry said. "Maybe I should check myself over one more time."

"No," Sirius said. "You always look good, no mater what."

"But," Harry said looking around for a mirror.

"Harry you look wonderful,"Lily said nodding her head. "Just relax."

"What if he doesn't like green?" Harry asked. "Maybe I should wear blue, or gray."

"No," Sirius said again. "Green is good."

"Do I look too comfortable?" Harry asked.

"Dear, you look fine," Lily said. "Just relax and breath, you'll be fine."

"He'll like you in anything," Sirius said. "Especially tonight."

Sirius then laughed and looked at James who was giving him a stern look. Lily looked around at the mall and looked at Remus who was pretending to not know what they were talking about.

"What are you all laughing about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," James said. "Have a good time."

"I bet he will," Alexa put in as she came into the room.

"What do you all know?" Lily asked them.

"Just remember our first date," James said looking at her.

Lily frowned and tried to remember back. Harry watched as her eyes widened and she looked at James who nodded. She ten was about to say something to Harry when everything started to blur. Harry soon found himself flying through the air. When he landed on the ground he walked a little and tripped stumbling to the ground. He felt a coldness reach his skin and wetness soon followed. He opened his eyes and pushed himself off the ground. He stared down at the puddle of mud underneath him and sniffled. He slowly pushed himself onto his knees and stared down at his muddy, wet clothes. He felt some tears stinging in his eyes as he tried to wipe the mud off. He stood up and sobbed a little and wiped the tears that did fall from his eyes. He then cried out when he realized he wiped mud all over his face. He walked towards Draco's door with his head down when he heard a chuckle ahead of him. He slowly raised his head and found Draco standing in his doorway leaning against the door frame. He wore some jeans and a white blouse that only had a few buttons done up. Harry stared down at the skin that was showing before realizing he wasn't waring any shoes nor socks.

Draco watched the boy in front of him for a while before he laughed. He couldn't believe he was so clumsy, it was cute. He watched as Harry looked over at him and then frowned when he saw tears were in his eyes. He made his way down the stairs and over the cement to him. Draco raised his face a little more so he could look into his eyes.

"Why are you crying for?" Draco asked.

"I'm all dirty," Harry sobbed. "I wanted to be all nice and clean and perfect."

"You are perfect," Draco stated.

"I got these just for you," Harry cried some more. "I wanted to look very nice."

"You didn't have to get anything just for me," Draco said, although he thought it was wonderful.

"I'm all dirty now," Harry cried completely ignoring him and going on about himself.

Draco watched as he took his head from his hand and looked back down at the ground. Harry shook a little as she sobbed some more before Draco pulled him into his arms. Harry protested, but Draco still held him against his body.

"There," Draco said pulling away from him to look at his now muddy clothes. "We are both dirty."

Harry smiled a little at him and then Draco led him inside. Harry looked around the large foyer and found some picture of some old people on the wall. Draco put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him up some stairs. He led him into a large bedroom.

"This is my bedroom," Draco said.

Harry stood there as Draco pulled out some clean clothes. He handed Harry a sweater and some jeans.

"They may be too big for you," Draco said looking Harry over. "No they will be."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled taking the clothes.

"You can change here," Draco said getting himself some clothes. "Or if you really want, the bathroom behind you there."

Harry looked over his shoulder and found a small bathroom in the corner. He looked over at Draco before making his way into the bathroom. Harry shut the door behind and him then debated on locking the door. He looked at the door handle and sighed. Draco wouldn't come charging in here, Harry figured. Harry then started to pull off his wet clothes. He pulled his wet jeans down and then took off his vest and shirt. He was busy trying to take the shirt off when the door opened. Harry jumped and tried to cover himself pathetically as Draco walked into the bathroom. Draco looked over at him and smirked before combing his blond hair. Harry stood there holding his shirt over himself blushing furiously. Draco eyed him from the corner of his eye and then turned to Harry.

"I suppose you came in here for privacy?" Draco questioned.

Harry stared at the ground trying to avoid Draco's eyes.

"You have no reason to hide from me Harry," Draco said walking over to him.

Harry felt an arm move around his back before he was pulled against Draco. He slowly looked up at Draco. Draco smiled down at him and then kissed him. He pulled away slowly.

"I already love everything about you," Draco said.

Harry smiled still blushing as Draco pulled away from him. He then watched as Draco left the room leaving the door open. Harry quickly pulled on the clothes Draco gave him and walked out of the room. Draco took his dirty clothes and handed them to a girl. The girl took them and nodded before walking out of Draco's room.

"She's my maid," Draco said. "My cook, everything."

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Celeste," Draco said. "Come on let's eat."

Draco took Harry's hand and led him through hid place and into the dinning room. Harry stared wide eyed at all the food on the table.

"I wasn't sure what you would like," Draco said. "So I had Celeste make a bunch of things."

"Anything would have been fine," Harry said.

"Would it have?" Draco questioned. "I heard your picky."

"I'm not picky," Harry protested. "I just would have ate whatever you had made."

"I'm sure you would have," Draco said. "But I didn't fancy you forcing food down your throat just to please me."

Draco pulled a chair out and motioned for Harry to sit down. Harry blushed and sat down as Draco pushed the chair in. Harry watched him walked around the table before he sat down across from him. Draco piled some meat and veggies onto his plate before he looked over at Harry. Harry slowly got himself some food before he started to eat. He found it a bit annoying when Draco kept watching him eat. He sucked in some noddles causing the sauce to smear over his lips. He licked the sauce away unaware that Draco was watching him _very_ closely. Once they finished eating Draco brought Harry into a sitting room where Celeste brought in some tea. Draco sat down and pulled Harry down beside him. He brushed some hair away from Harry's eyes and spoke.

"How was diner?" Draco asked.

"Good," Harry said smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it," Draco said. "So what do you think of my place?"

"It's nice," Harry said. "Large. I never thought you'd have a big place."

"I do a lot of things," Draco said. "I can afford anything I want. I get anything I want."

Harry suddenly felt like Draco was meaning him when he said that, but brushed it off. He sipped some tea before looking at Draco. Draco moved closer to him and took the cup from his hands and placed it on the coffee table. Harry watched the cup before Draco turned his head towards him. Harry stared up at him before Draco kissed him. He felt Draco's arms wrapping tightly under him before he was being pulled under Draco. Draco leaned over him, kissing him gently. He ran his tongue over his lips before pushing into his mouth. Harry squirmed under him as Draco started to trail light kisses over his neck.

"I want to taste you," Draco murmured.

Harry shivered under him and moaned. "What do you mean?"

Harry felt Draco's teeth along his neck and then knew what he meant. Draco growled a little when Harry tried to move away from him.

"It won't hurt," Draco said.

"I...don't you have to wait?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Draco said.

"I.."

"Shush," Draco said. "It will be nice."

Harry shivered some more before Draco sucked and licked his neck. Harry then stiffened when he felt his skin start to tare. He felt like he wanted to scream as Draco's fangs tore deep into his neck. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. Draco bit down harder and deeper and then began to to suck him. Harry felt Draco moving over him before he felt the coach underneath him. Draco brushed his hands over Harry's shaking body trying to calm him. He smirked when he heard Harry moan suddenly. Harry felt himself getting more warm as Draco moved his hands over him. His neck started to feel good as Draco pushed against him. Harry bucked up against Draco, to Draco's pleasure. Draco sucked deeper as Harry grew more and more aroused. Draco soon heard Harry moaning loudly and muttering his name. He pushed against him more before Harry was wrapping his arms rightly around Draco's neck. Draco held him close as Harry came then he slowly released Harry's neck. He stared down as the sleeping body underneath him and smiled. He kissed his forehead before watching him.

"You taste lovely," Draco said.

After a while he sat up and pulled Harry into his lap. He watched him before finally Harry opened his eyes. Harry blinked a couple times and looked at him.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You just passed out,"Draco said. "Nothing to worry about."

Harry moved and then flinched. He brought his hand up to his neck and found a couple bit marks. He then looked at Draco who was smiling.

"They will fade," Draco said. "Don't worry about that, sorry if they sting a little."

Harry brushed the bit marks again before looking around. He looked out the window to find darkness had fallen.

"I.."

"You need to rest a bit first," Draco said answering his questioned. "And I'm sure your parents don't mind anyways."

"Oh," Harry said.

"You aren't that eager to get away from me are you?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed. "No, sorry."

"It's alright Harry," Draco said pulling him closer. "You tasted wonderfully."

"What does blood taste like?" Harry asked.

"Depends," Draco said. "On the person. You've never tasted blood before?"

"No," Harry said. "My parents wouldn't let me."

"Probably so you didn't start to crave it," Draco said. "Sometimes with half-bloods they tend to need and want blood if they ever taste it and its not good for them either."

"So Ive been told," Harry said. "So was that what you meant by different occasions?"

Draco chuckled. "It was, no one told you that's what I wanted?"

"No," Harry said.

"Probably didn't want to freak you out," Draco said.

"Yeah," Harry sad. "Draco..I probably should go. It's late."

"I know," Draco said.

Draco the stood up with Harry in his arms.

"You can't walk by yourself," Draco said. "Your blood hasn't replenished itself yet. So I'll take you home."

"I can walk," Harry said.

Draco just snorted and apparated them to Harry's home. He walked slowly towards the door before letting Harry open it. They walked into the home and found Sirius standing there as if he knew they were coming. He looked down at Harry, his neck and then at Draco. Draco looked at him and the two came to an understanding in their eyes. Draco placed Harry on the ground and watched him for a few minutes. Harry smiled at him.

"See I can," Harry chirped before stumbling a little.

Draco immediately grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sure you can, love."

Harry blushed at those words and squirmed a little while Draco kissed his neck. Draco then turned his head so he could kiss him before letting Sirius take him. Sirius watched Draco leave before picking up his godson.

"I can walk," Harry whined.

"Are you feeling a little giddy?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry laughed.

"Are you sure Harry?" Sirius asked him again as they walked up the stairs.

"No," Harry confirmed.

"Light headed?" Sirius asked. "Did he suck too much?"

"No," Harry said. "And I don't know."

Sirius nodded at Harry before walking into his room.

"It's late," Sirius said. "You should try and sleep, but I doubt you will be able too."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you seem...just try and sleep Harry," Sirius said.

Sirius kissed him on the lips before leaving Harry alone in his room. He walked down the stairs and found Remus watching some papers.

"I think he drugged him or something," Sirius said.

Remus laughed. "Why?"

"He's too happy," Sirius laughed.

"Did he bit him okay?" Remus asked concerned.

"I think so," Sirius said. "The mark should be gone tomorrow. If its not, I'll kill him. No one marks him."

"He will mark him when they bond," Remus said.

"Yeah, but that mark won't be visible," Sirius said.

Remus nodded and laid against Sirius when he sat down. They two of them sat like that before they left to their own home.


	6. I Choose Me

**Hey! It took a lot longer to get this chappie done then I thought. I had it done, but then I switched it around so the next chappie that comes was going to be this chappie. Well part of it was, but I changed it around. Sorry for any writing mistakes! It's a tad shorter than the previous chappies. Hope you all like it!**

**Please Review!**

_Chapter Six – I Choose Me_

Harry slowly rolled over in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He moved his neck and flinched. The bit mark Draco had given him a few days ago was finally got, but the muscle still hurt. Sirius told him it was normal, but Harry really didn't believe him. It didn't help that Remus just agreed with him. He really wished Remus would just tell him how his first bit was. Harry slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to open his curtains. His parents were gone out for the day. He heard them leave earlier in the morning. He wondered how his Mother got his Father out of bed. Usually James liked it sleep in for a while.

"Prongslet are you up?" Remus called before he opened the door.

Harry smiled at him and then got himself some clothes. Remus watched him as he sat down on his bed. Harry glanced over at him while he changed.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked him.

"What?" Remus said out loud. "Oh no, nothings wrong. I think Hermione and Ron are coming over again."

"They didn't say," Harry said. "I haven't heard anything from them for a while."

"It's only been days," Remus said. "No, Molly was over a little while ago. She said they were."

"Oh," Harry said looking at the wall for a moment. "They should have sent me a letter or something."

"They always appear out of no where," Remus shrugged. "It's not abnormal."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Like you and Snuffles, but I mean Hermione always sends me a letter."

"Maybe she forgot," Remus said. "Ginny will probably be coming with Blaise ."

"I haven't met him before," Harry said. "I've seen him."

"We'll he's a great guy," Hermione said walking into the room. "Hello Remus."

"Hello," Remus said to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Harry asked her.

"I did," Hermione said. "Did you not get my letter?"

"I didn't," Harry said. "Who did you send it with?"

"Well," Hermione said looking around awkward. "I got a letter from Draco, so I just sent it with his owl."

"You got a letter?" Harry spun around to look at her. "Why? What?"

"Oh," Hermione said. "Funny, I can't remember."

"Your lying," Harry declared.

"I am not," Hermione said. "Just can't think of it right now."

"Oh," Harry said.

"I heard he took a bit," Hermione giggled. "I should have known when Ron was laughing."

"Laughing?" Harry asked her.

"He knew what was going to happen," Hermione explained. "He told me later that day."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked her.

"Thought you might..just..like to find out for yourself," Hermione mumbled. "How was it?"

"It was.." Harry paused for a moment. "Nice."

"Nice?" Hermione asked. "Just nice? Sounds boring."

"No," Harry said. "It was a very good nice."

Remus snorted and got off Harry's bed. "Well I better go see what mischief Sirius has gotten into."

"I think he's showing Ron some trick," Hermione said.

"Great," Remus said leaving the room.

"So," Hermione said. "It was okay then?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Just, well I'm glad you liked it."

"Let's go downstairs," Harry said.

"Alright," Hermione said.

The two of them left Harry's bedroom and made there way down the hallway. Alexa came out of her room looking pale and crashed into Harry. Harry stumbled backwards and noticed she dropped a white piece of paper. He bent down to pick it up for her while Alexa was looking herself over.

_The time draws near._

"What's this," Harry said reading it again.

"What?" Alexa snapped. "Nothing."

Alexa grabbed the piece of paper from him and held it close to herself. She looked at Hermione and then back at Harry. Alexa then glared at them and walked off. She held her head up high as she walked down the stairs and out of sight. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Harry forward. When they made it downstairs Alexa was shredded up the piece of paper. She glanced at them before rushing off into the kitchen. Harry stared at the ripped piece of paper sitting in the garbage. He wondered what was going on with Alexa. Hermione nudged him and the two of them went out onto the back deck. Harry sat down with Hermione and Remus. They watched Ron and Sirius playing Quittich for a while before Alexa came out. She walked over at smiled at Remus putting down some drinks. She then sat down.

"Are you alright?" Sirius yelled at her from the air.

Alexa glared at him. "Perfectly fine."

Harry looked between them before taking a drink of the juice Alexa brought him. He was about to say something when he saw a black owl flying in the sky. He got off his chair and watched it fly around and land on a tree. Harry could tell it was carrying some letters. He excused himself and made his way over to the tree, but the owl flew off again. Harry frowned and wondered what was up with the owl. He then followed it around the house. He looked around for it, but couldn't see it anymore. Harry sighed and was about to go back around to the backyard when he saw a figure standing on the dirt road. He looked over and noticed it was a woman. Harry started to walk towards her and noticed she had wild dark brown hair. The woman was holding onto the black owl tightly as she looked over at Harry. She then smiled at him and waited for Harry to come to her.

"Is this your owl?" the lady asked.

Harry walked onto the road and stood in front of her. "No, its someone I know."

The woman's eyes seemed to twitch for a second before she handed the black owl to Harry. Harry took the letters from the owls foot and found one was addressed to him and the other was to Draco. He assumed the one was from Hermione and she was sending it back to Draco. Harry looked up at the woman in front of him. She wasn't smiling anymore. She had a sick smile on her face. She handed Harry a small envelope.

"This was on him as well," the woman said.

"Oh," Harry said taking it from her.

"That's a nice owl," the woman said. "Looks like he's expensive."

"Probably is," Harry said. "Draco, that's whose owl that is. He seems to like expensive things."

The woman snorted and looked at Harry. "I bet."

Harry was about to open the letter that was addressed to him when the owl flew off. Harry watched it as it flew fast into the sky. Harry then went opened the letter and pulled out a small piece of paper. It looked like the same type of paper he had seen with Alexa this morning. He slowly turned it over and read it.

_Such a pretty boy. Too bad he doesn't use his head. Aren't you not supposed to talk to strangers and what ever happened to looking both ways before crossing a street._

Alexa drank some of her juice before seeing a gray owl flying towards her. She felt her pulse quicken as she took the letter from its leg. Remus and Hermione watched her closely. Alexa tried to give them a happy smile as she opened the letter. She then froze.

_The time has come. What's it going to be you or **him**._

Alexa felt like she couldn't breathe. She looked around for Harry and found him no where in sight. She cursed herself. She had been trying to keep him close. She then noticed something moving from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and found a white carriage charging down the dirt hill. She stared at it before she realized what was going to happen. She jumped out of her seat knocking over their drinks. She ran off the deck and into the house leaving the note on the ground. Hermione looked down at it and her eyes went wide. Remus had seen it too, but Hermione moved and got in his way. Remus looked over at Sirius and Ron and told them Harry was in danger.

Harry stared at the letter in confusion and shock. He then looked up at the woman in front of him. She was laughing. Harry turned around and found a carriage heading down a hill straight at him. He went to move, but the woman grabbed him. She held him by his wrist as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"Who are you?" Harry yelled at her.

"Cousin," Sirius bellowed coming around the house.

Harry looked at Bellatrix in fear. The woman Draco was after. Bellatrix said something and Harry realized he couldn't move anymore. He stared at the woman in fear. She just laughed at him. Sirius was too far away he wouldn't be able to get to him in time. Harry then heard a voice that he knew well. A spell shot by and hit Bellatrix. He turned and found he could move again. He looked back in time to see the carriage before he felt something crashing into him. Harry closed his eyes tightly. At first he thought he had been hit by the carriage before he felt the ground under him and hair against his face. Harry cracked his eyes open and found some red hair. He then felt the object move and say something. The voice filled his ears and suddenly he was crying.

Alexa couldn't believe it. She had never wished more in her life that she was wearing runners and not heels. She felt like her chest was going to explode as she ran towards Harry. She heard Sirius's voice and saw Bellatrix say something. Thinking as fast as she could she blasted Bellatrix and then unfroze Harry. She wouldn't let a man like Tom Riddle ruin their family. Yes, she was always cruel to Harry, but she loved him all the same. When Tom first told her that he was wanting revenge and asked her to help him. She couldn't believe it. She actually thought about helping him, but then she realized what a mistake that would be. She knew Sirius wouldn't get to him before she did. She watched as Harry looked back at the carriage before she wrapped her arms around him and closed her own eyes. She braced herself for either the carriage hitting her first or the ground. Relief filled her when she felt rocks and dirts hitting them and not wood.

"You," Alexa whispered before saying. "I choose me."

"Harry?" Alexa said snapping out of her own stupor. "Harry?"

Alexa looked down at her brother and found gin shaking and crying. Alexa smiled at him and pulled him up into a sitting position and kept him in her arms. She tried to comfort him with words, but it wasn't helping him. Remus ran passed them both and was looking around for Bellatrix who had disappeared. Alexa heard deep breathes behind her before Sirius dropped to his knees beside her. He roughly pulled Harry from her and into his arms. Harry went into his arms willingly and wrapped his arms around his neck and kept crying. Sirius held him and ran his hands over him to make sure he was unharmed before rubbing his back. Alexa sat there is her ripped and dirty dress watching her brother weep. Sirius looked up at her in surprise.

"You," Sirius barely got out. "You.."

"Well I didn't see you fat lard going fast enough," Alexa said rudely.

"No," Sirius said. "I wasn't.."

Alexa looked at Harry with sad, but happy eyes before she stood up. She dusted herself off and glared at Sirius.

"You saved him," Sirius said once he got his breathe.

"Of course I did," Alexa said. "What do you think? I'd sit here with popcorn and watch my brother get killed."

"Who sent you that letter?" Remus asked looking over at them.

Ron and Hermione finally came over looking flushed. Hermione handed Sirius two pieces of paper. Alexa looked between them all and then at Harry.

"Voldemort's son," Alexa said. "Tom Riddle."

"What?" Sirius said looking up at her. "That man?"

"Yes, him," Alexa said. "I don't know why Harry never told you about him. What he did before.."

"What did he do?" Remus asked her.

"He came over," Alexa said. "I'm not sure if he would have done anything at our house, but he was pretty _keen_ on Harry."

"Harry?" Sirius asked him.

"I...just forgot about it," Harry said. "I was more concerned with Draco."

"Why didn't you say something?" Sirius asked her angrily. "We could have prevented this."

"I doubt that," Alexa said. "And who cares. Harry's fine."

"Alexa its not the matter of him being fine now," Remus said/

"It is to me," Alexa said. "Just be glad you wonder boy is fine."

Alexa then turned and walked away from them. Hermione watched her before looking at the pieces of paper in Sirius's hand. Some questions ran through her mind that she told herself she'd have to look into. Sirius stood up with Harry in his arms and carried him inside. He sat him down on the couch before nodding at Hermione to get him some water. Harry hicuped before wipping his face.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked him.

Harry shook his head. So many things had gone through his head. He felt so confused and shocked, he didn't know what to do. Sirius got down on his knees in front of him and touched his face. Harry tried to give him a smile, but failed. Sirius sighed and took the glass of water from Hermione and gave it to Harry. Harry drank it and laid back against the couch.

"Your clothes are ruined," Remus mumbled. "We should get you changed."

"Get who changed?" Lily asked coming into the room.

She took one look at them all and then at Harry and shrieked. She through her bags at James and ran over to Harry. She st down on the couch and pulled her baby into her arms and held him. She looked him over while whispering to him.

"What happened?" Lily asked looking at Sirius.

"Someone," Sirius said. "Tom Riddle, tried to kill him."

"Tom?" James said putting their bags over and sitting down on Harry's otherwise. He looked at his broken son before looking over at Sirius.

"Voldemort's son James," Sirius said.

"Riddle is his son," James said shocked. "No?"

"He is," Remus said." Must be, so Alexa claims."

"She knew who he was?" James said angrily. "She should.."

"Don't get mad at her," Sirius said.

"If it weren't for her," Remus said. "You wouldn't be holding your son right now."

"What?" Lily asked him. "What did she do for him?"

"She came out of nowhere and grabbed Harry in time," Sirius said. "I couldn't reach him and I had no idea where Remus was."

"She reacted well," Remus said. "Blasted Lestrange and grabbed Harry before the carriage hit him."

"Your cousin?" James asked Sirius.

"The one and only," Sirius said. "I don't know how they planned it, but I'm so thankful Alexa was there."

There was a small sound from the entrance hall. Then two people walked into the lounge. Ginny looked at everyone and then at Harry.

"Did we interrupt something?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry," Blaise mumbled standing behind her.

"Oh, no," Lily said. "I should make super. Harry why don't you go get changed?"

Harry nodded and got off his Mother. They all watched him closely before Hermione and Ron followed him out of the room. They all stood there for in silence. Meanwhile, Draco glared off into the sky. His owl arrived all worried and flustered. He needed to see Harry.


	7. I'll Make Sure She Never Falls

**Hey!! Wells here the next chappie!!!! My computer has some spyware junk on it, so I need to get that fixed. So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I don't want to run and ruin the computer. But I'm hoping to get that fixed in a few days, so look for an update in about four days or so...Sorry it took so long, the next chapter won't take as long! Oh, and I'm not sure how the grammar and spelling is, so if you notice anything feel free to tell me, so I can fix it!**

**Please Review!!**

_Chapter Seven - _

"_I'll make sure she never falls, _

_and if she does. _

_I'll break whoever pushes her."_

Harry rolled around in his bed before opening his eyes. It was a new day finally. He thought yesterday would never end. He kept picturing the carriage and Alexa in his mind over and over. Harry heard his door click open and snuggled under his covers. Sirius watched Harry roll around in his bed for a while before shaking Harry a little. Harry groaned, snickered and snuggled further into the blankets. Sirius frowned and then smiled wickedly. He grabbed the blankets at the end of his bed and pulled them. He hadn't realized Harry was holding onto the blankets and ended up pulling the boy to the foot of his bed. Harry rolled over and looked up at Sirius.

"Time to get up," Sirius said.

"What time it is?" Harry asked sitting up sleepily.

"Time to get up," Sirius repeated.

"Snuffles," Harry whined. "I'm tired."

"Come on get up," Sirius replied. "He's coming over with his Father today."

"Why?" Harry asked him.

"Not sure," Sirius said. "They want to talk to your parents and he wants to see you."

"Sent an owl this morning," Remus said walking into the room. "He'll be here quite quickly."

"He didn't say anything to me," Harry said.

"Does he have to?" Sirius asked.

Harry frowned. "No, I guess not."

Sirius laughed at Harry before helping him get ready for their visitors. Harry quickly ate his soup for lunch before the doorbell rang. Harry got up from his seat and went to answer the door. He jumped around excitedly to see Draco before pulling the door open. He smiled politely at Lucius before looking at Draco. Draco looked down at Harry and walked over to him. He look him over for a few minutes before pulling Harry into his arms. He stood there glaring at the floor before planting a small kiss on his forehead while Lily and James walked into the entrance hall. Draco nodded towards them and then walked away from Harry. Sirius gave Harry a small smile and closed the door. He then led Harry into a different room to sit and wait.

"How come I can't go with them?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius glanced at Remus briefly. "It's just probably better that you didn't."

Harry sighed and sat down. He looked out the window and decided he hated the rain, indefinitely. After a while Sirius and Remus left the room leaving Harry to sit by himself. Alexa walked into the room and sat down across from Harry. She smiled evilly at Harry.

"How does it feel to be bought like a common whore?" Alexa asked Harry.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"Your being bought," Alexa said. "Like a whore."

"No," Harry said. "I'm not."

"I just overheard them talking," Alexa said. "They're paying big money for you."

"Isn't that what you usually do?" Harry asked her. "Give the parents some money?"

"Not that much," Alexa said. "They are paying for you, like your some kind of whore."

"Your wrong," Harry said. "It's probably normal."

"Six million galleons ain't normal," Alex said. "Normally people pay between fifty thousand galleons and one million galleons."

"He's not paying that much," Harry said.

"Don't believe me dear brother," Alexa laughed. "Go see for yourself."

Harry looked at her for a moment. He then got up and left the room. His own curiosity getting the best of him as he made his way towards the drawing room. He walked slowly up to the door and listened to the voices on the other side.

"This is a little over the tops," Lily said. "I mean..James?"

"I agree," James said.

"It's for the best," Lucius said. "Harry's a beauty."

"But this," Lily said. "Lucius this is too much."

"Harry as you know is a rare specimen," Lucius said again. "It wouldn't be right to not pay as needed."

Harry heard some chairs move and moved away from the door. He wondered down the hallway a little ways till his parents, Lucius, and Draco had left that room. He then slowly made his way back to the room. He tiptoed in and looked over at the check sitting on the table. He quickly glanced at it and froze. Alexa had been right. He blinked back some tears. Why was he upset for? This was normal. Every family did it, it was nothing to cry over. Harry shook his head and left the room.

"_Harry's a beauty."_

"_Harry as you know is a rare specimen."_

Harry blinked more rapidly. Maybe Draco really didn't like him. Maybe he liked him because like everyone tells him "he's beautiful". Harry shook his head again. No, Draco liked him, he was sure. Harry kept on walking trying to convince himself until he walked into Alexa. She looked down at him and laughed.

"Find out for yourself?" Alexa questioned. "Told you didn't I. Next time you'll believe me. No one marries anymore because they love a person. It's all looks, and blood."

"_Harry's a beatify."_

"No," Harry said looking at her. "Draco likes me."

"For your body, not you," Alexa said. "Just like Tom."

Harry turned away from her. Tom.. He probably only liked Harry cause of how he looked. He didn't care about anything else. He tried to kill him. Was Draco the same? Harry fought back some more tears and went into the room everyone was sitting in. He silently glanced at Draco. Draco smiled up at him and welcomed him to sit beside him. Harry hesitated, which both Remus and Sirius noticed, before he sat down. He gave Draco a weak smile and absorbed himself into the conversation. He listened to his Mother's voice as is flowed around the room before looking outside. He heard Draco say his name, snapping him out of his thoughts. Harry looked up at him and then around the room. He blushed with everyone's eyes on him.

"Sorry," Harry said looking at the ground. "What?"

"Just wanted to know how your day was going?" Draco asked him concerned.

"Okay," Harry replied shortly.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Is something bothering you, beautiful?"

"_Harry's a beauty."_

"_No one marries anymore because they love a person. It's all looks, and blood."_

Harry blinked back some more tears before giving Draco a encouraging smile. Draco looked him over suspiciously before joining Lily in a conversation. Sirius eyed Remus, both of them wondering what was wrong with their Prongslet.

"Well Harry is a charmer," James said as he agreed to something Lucius said.

"He is," Draco murmured.

"He's always lit up a room," Lily said. "Haven't you dear?"

Harry nodded his head and listened to the rest of their conversation. He felt a bit of sorrow hit him every time Lucius mentioned him being beautiful or perfect. Draco continued to agree and nod his head at him. Harry fell more and more into grief. Sirius and Remus were starting to get why Harry was looking down. They were about to say something when Harry stood up.

"Is that all you see me as?" Harry asked quietly. "I'm I just beautiful to you, nothing else. Are you just wanting me cause of that?"

"What?" Draco asked him.

"Harry's so beautiful, Harry's so wonderful, perfect, delicate," Harry blabbed on.

"No," Draco said getting ready to stand up.

Harry shook his head violently and ran out of the room. Draco was about to go after him, but Sirius waved him off. Harry ran out into the backyard as fast as he could. He looked back inside to see if anyone was following him before he ran down some stairs and into the maze. He could hear Sirius calling him, but he kept on moving. He finally stopped when he was at a dead end of a trail. He closed his eyes and caught his breathe. There was no way they could find him now. He could feel some raindrops starting to soak through his clothes. Harry opened his eyes when he heard something move. He looked around wildly before making his way through the maze more. The grass under him made some brushing sounds making Harry a little jumpy. He finally stopped when his foot came into contact with something slippery. Harry slowly looked down and found himself staring into a puddle of red.

Shock went through his body before he heard some voices. Harry slowly pulled himself away from the blood and crept closer to the voices.

"Really didn't think you'd pick him," Tom laughed. "We could have been good together. You could have had everything you wanted."

"No," Alexa gasped.

Harry heard a sound before Alexa's scream reached his ears. He ran around the hedges and found Tom sucking on Alexa's neck. Blood was dripping from various wounds on her body. Tom's eyes slowly darted to Harry and a evil smile played on his lips. He released Alexa's weak body and took a step towards Harry. Alexa look up from the ground and reached out towards Harry.

"Run," Alexa said weakly. "Go, don't just stand around."

"No," Tom smiled. "Stay.."

Harry slowly took a step back, but stopped when he almost tripped over something. He looked over his shoulder and found a blond girl's body just laying there. He blue eyes staring helplessly, and lifelessly up at Harry. He didn't remember her coming over. Harry looked her over and found she had been drained of her blood. He then looked back over to Tom and Alexa and found Tom standing right in front of him. Harry jumped and stumbled back falling over the body. He landed in her blood and panicked to get away from her.

Tom laughed and raised his wand at Harry. Green lit up the air before it disappeared.

"_Mommy, I don't want Daddy to leave," a crying girl said as her Father got into a carriage._

"_He must," Lily said. "He wants to protect us, you want your brother to grow up don't you?"_

"_Of course Mommy," Alexa said. "I want a brother."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_A small little girl ran happily towards her Mother as she carried a small child in her arms. Lily smiled down at her daughter before Alexa spoke._

"_Is this him Mommy?" Alexa asked. "He's so small Mommy."_

"_It is," Lily said. "His name is Harry."_

"_Harry," Alexa laughed. "I like that name Mommy."_

"_I'm glad," Lily said. "I think he likes you."_

_Alexa smiled even brighter as she stared down at her little brother. Harry blinked his green eyes up at her before giggling and wiggling around happily. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Alexa ran as fast as her legs would go holding her Mother's hand tightly. She watched as a woman with blond hair ran with her son with them. The boy looked over at her before looking at the bundle in Lily's arms. He smiled as they sat down in a carriage as it took off into the night. Flames filled the home and the streets as they disappeared down a trail. Alexa watched as her Mother cried over Harry before closing her eyes._

Harry had closed his eyes tightly expecting to be hit with the spell, but nothing came at him. He slowly opened his eyes and found Alexa's body now laying in front of him. A crackling sound rippled through the air as Harry slowly got off the ground. Tom looked around to see if he could find where it was coming from before looking back at Harry. He watched as the small boy continued to stare at his sister in shock. Tom took a few more steps towards Harry and grabbed his arm. Harry looked up at him as he was pulled into his arms. He just stood staring at him for a moment before he started to scream and struggle against him. Tom held his grip tightly as he pulled him away from the dead bodies. He smiled when he noticed a few shadows before they turned into figures.

"Your sister was stupid," Tom laughed watching Sirius and Draco as they stepped forward.

Sirius froze and looked from Alexa, Fleur and then to Harry. He watched as his cub screamed, cried and struggled against the man Sirius knew was Tom Riddle. He was about to run to him when Tom started screaming. Flames swept up his arms and around the ground the stood on. Sirius jumped away as the hedges near him lit on fire. He was about to go to the now crying helplessly Harry, but Draco appeared and ran to him.

Harry felt Tom let him go before he felt a pair of strong arms grabbed him again. He fought against the taller man till he heard a soft voices speaking to him.

"Shush," Draco whispered. "It's only me, relax."

Harry shuddered and turned around in Draco's arms. Draco held him tightly and as close as he could to his body and watched as Tom brushed the flames off himself. They stared at each other coldly.

"I see," Tom smirked. "Did I touch something that belongs to you, Malfoy?"

"Touch him again," Draco growled. "And I'll make sure you never can touch anything again."

"And what is an Auror like you going to do?" Tom laughed. "You can't even catch Lestrange."

Sirius walked up besides Draco and Tom and could sense they're possessiveness for Harry flowing in the air. He glanced down at Harry before Draco snapped his head to him. Sirius dared Draco to say anything to him before he looked back over at Tom. The ground was empty. Sirius spun around looking for him before looking at Alexa. He felt his heart melt as Harry's cries continued throughout the air. Slowly the flames vanished off the ground and the air become a little calmer. Draco looked down at his Harry and brushed some hair from his face. Harry sniffled and snuggled into Draco.

"Is she," Sirius whispered more to himself than to anyone else.

"It was all green," Harry whispered. "It was a green, she didn't get up."

Sirius walked over to Alexa and knelt down besides her. Lily and James came running around the corner and Lily's scream made them all wince. She ran over to her little girl and dropped down besides her. Lily pulled her into her arms and brushed the hair out of her face.

"_I love Harry so much Mommy," Alexa said watching her baby brother sleeping. "I can't wait to teach him everything."_

"_You know Mommy," Alexa said. "I think Harry will be a good wizard, if he just tries harder."_

"_You know," Alexa said. "I really want to be something great, just like Harry is naturally."_

"_Why is Harry always getting more attention," Alexa whined. "I know he's beautiful, but why can't I be noticed just the same?"_

"_I wished I had someone like Draco too," Alexa cried. _

"_I do care for him, you know," Alexa said. "I just wish I could be more like him."_

"_I'd do anything for him, and for you too Mother," Alexa said. "Your my family, no matter what anyone says or does."_

"_I know I'm really mean and hard to him," Alexa said. "I just don't know how to act with him."_

"_I love him," Alexa said. "I wouldn't let a fly hurt him."_

"_I wish I could just tell him what I really think of him," Alexa said. "I wish I could tell him how proud I am and how glad I am to have a brother."_

"_I love you all," Alexa said. "That is why I would give myself up, if it meant you all could live longer."_

Lily sobbed and pulled her daughter closer to her. She whispered words to her as tears fell down her cheeks. Sirius closed his eyes while James came over and wrapped his arms around Lily and Alexa.

"_I want to know everything she knows," Harry said. _

"_I try and try," Harry said sadly. "But its never enough, so I must try harder."_

"_Alexa is wonderful," Harry said happily. "She's smart and powerful, I want to be like her."_

"_Alexa's one of the most beautiful people I know," Harry said. "She deserves to be happy and loved by someone special."_

"_Do you think she'll find that someone," Harry asked. "I want her to be happy so much."_

"_I wish I was more like Alexa," Harry said._

"_She's so strong," Harry said. "I don't think I could half the things she could."_

"_She's so mean," Harry said. "I wish things were different."_

"_I love her a lot Mother," Harry said. "I'll make sure she never falls, and if she does. I'll break whoever pushes her."_

"_I want her to be proud," Harry said. "I want her to tell me she's proud. I want her to acknowledge me as a brother. Just like I acknowledge her as the bravest, smartest sister I have ever known."_

"_I wouldn't want her to die," Harry cried. "I would rather have her alive than myself."_

Lily sobbed some more and looked over at her Harry. She then looked down at Alexa. The wind blew by as they all stood there grieving for their loved one. Harry fell to his knees with Draco around him. Draco kept him in his arms. Lucius looked over at his son and they shared a look before she shared the same look with James and Sirius. Remus rubbed Sirius's back and watched Lily continue to cry over her daughter.

"_He knows, we all know," Lily whispered. "We all love you so much, my little sweetheart."_

Lily closed her eyes tightly and kept crying.

"_He's going to keep coming," Alexa said. "Mother he won't stop till he has Harry for himself or kills him. I won't let that happen."_

"_You can't do everything," Lily said. _

"_I've already gave myself," Alexa said. "He will come for me."_

"_What are you talking about?" Lily asked her._

"_I wouldn't want to live in a world without Harry," Alexa said. "I don't want anyone else too either."_


	8. The Ending Delight

**Okay, so it took a lot longer than I thought sigh but hopefully its good!! Next chappie will be up... sometime soon. Can't say when because I've started school again now and I'm super busy with it. But it'll come. OH I read the last book cries it was good I loved it..till the nineteen years later thing. I kinda think that ruins peoples imagination a little. At least for me, lol**

**_Attention: The is some sexual content in this chappie, DO NOT read if you don't like that stuff(male/male). I tried to down play it and make it seem good. Not that great at writing those types of scenes._**

**Please Review!!!!!**

_Chapter Eight - The Ending Delight_

The day drifted by slowly as Draco made his way around the Potter's home shaking and greeting relatives, and friends into the gloomy atmosphere. He glanced around every room for his green eyed beauty, but couldn't find him. He watched as Lily walked around the house like a zombie trying to give deserts to people before Molly came running over and took the tray from her. Hermione than appeared and helped Lily over to sit down and rest. James was busy talking with some Auror's while Sirius and Remus were chatting with his own parents. He watched as Lucius gave him another look. Draco headed out into the entrance hall and then made his way upstairs. He nodded to the portraits on the wall as he made his way to what he hoped was Harry's room.

The door made no sound as he opened it. He looked around again for his beauty and then sighed when he found the room empty. He smiled at Harry's decorations before closing the door and making his way down the hall to another room. He walked by a room with his door slightly closed before turning and glancing back in. He watched Harry just sitting there on his sister bed, not doing anything.

Guilt crept into Draco's heart for him. He wanted nothing more than to run in there and make a joke, see him smile, but he couldn't do that. He pushed the door open enough to slide in and then closed it softly behind him. Harry continued to stare at the ground beneath his shoes. Draco looked around the room and then knelt down in front of Harry. Harry turned his head away from him in which Draco raised a hand and pulled his face so he could look into the pained green orbs.

"How are you holding up?" Draco whispered softly.

"Fine," Harry croaked out.

Draco gave him a weak smile and continued to talk. "I know you don't want to go downstairs, but you don't have to sit up here alone."

"I want to be alone," Harry mumbled.

"Being alone isn't going to help," Draco said softly.

Harry seemed to glare at him. "Why do you care?"

"Because I do, Harry," Draco said.

Harry pushed his hand away on got off the bed. He was about to move away from Draco when a hand clasped around his wrist. Draco got to his feet and pulled Harry around to look at him.

"Yes Harry, I think you're beautiful," Draco said. "But that doesn't mean I only like you for that."

"But," Harry mumbled. "You all think that."

"We know you're a great wizard," Draco continued. "You're smart, brave, and well a little clumsy I must say, but just because we think you're beautiful doesn't mean we miss your other qualities."

"_No one marries anymore because they love a person. It's all looks, and blood."_

Harry made a weird sound before speaking, "Oh yeah, then it's my blood?"

"What?" Draco asked him. "No Harry, I couldn't care if you came from slugs."

Draco watched as Harry's face got even sadder. He pulled Harry into his arms as the boy started to shake and cry. Draco mumbled some soft words to him and sat down on the bed pulling Harry down onto his lap.

"I'm sorry," Harry cried into Draco's chest.

"It'll all be alright," Draco said.

He listened to Harry's heart pounding and his words that he kept repeating over and over. Words he knew weren't for him, but for his sister. His sobs echoed throughout the room before they finally calmed down. Draco could hear the footsteps of the many guests leaving the house, and saying their goodbyes. Harry buried his tear stained face into Draco's clothes as Draco rubbed his back gently.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked him while brushing his wet hair from his face.

Harry laid against him not speaking. Draco smiled down at the top of his dark head before Harry looked up at him with his rosy face. Draco admired his cute face before brushing his hand over his cheek. He frowned as he ran a hand over Harry's forehead.

"You seem a little warm," Draco mumbled.

"I'm fine," Harry murmured moving his head so he could lie against Draco, but still look to the side.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"How about we get out of this room?" Draco said more than asked. "Put your arms around my neck."

"What?" Harry squeaked.

Draco laughed at him and took his arms and placed them around his neck. Harry stared straight at him, into his hypnotizing eye before blushing. Draco smirked and kissed him before lifting Harry into his arms as he got to his feet. Harry made a sound that Draco just laughed at. He then left Alexa's room and took Harry into his own room. He sat down again with Harry in his arms.

"I want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Harry mumbled as sleep started to take over him.

"That's kind of fast," Draco said to him.

"Hermione and Ron invited me," Harry said. "I want to go."

"You almost sound like you're asking me," Draco said. "If you can go?"

"Well is it okay if I go?" Harry asked the redness creping further into his cheeks.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Draco said.

Harry frowned and sighed. "Sleepy."

Draco kissed him on the lips quickly. "Yeah, you look tired."

Harry absentmindedly curled against Draco and closed his eyes. Draco watched Harry as he slept before laying him down in his bed. He made sure to take off his shoes and any extra clothing he thought Harry didn't need on before pulling the covers over him. He watched as Harry rolled over before he gave him a kiss on his forehead. Draco looked around the room once last time before going downstairs. He found Sirius, James, and Lucius sitting together. He looked around but couldn't find anyone else in the house. He walked into the room and sat down. Lucius looked over at him before continuing his conversation with James.

"He wants to go out tomorrow," Draco said. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't either," Sirius said.

"Think he might be getting a fever," Draco continued. "As well."

"How is he?" Lucius asked.

"Alright," Draco said. "It has been hard on him."

"He won't be going," James said.

"I don't want to confine him," Draco said. "Do you really want to do that?"

"Actually," Sirius said. "I do, I don't want my...your...our Harry getting hurt anymore."

"Can't we just make sure someone's there?" Draco asked. "I mean Ron will be there."

"Oh, you're talking about what Hermione was talking about" Sirius said. "I heard Blaise and Ginny might be there."

"I'll have to talk to Blaise and make sure he goes," Draco said. "I want to make sure he has protection the whole time."

"What about your godfather?" Lucius said. "He does work close to the school; he could just say he was buying some potions."

"Severus?" Draco said. "I never thought of that."

"How are we going to make sure he doesn't find out?" James said. "He'll be mad if we get caught."

Draco closed his eyes briefly; a wave of exhaustion hit him before he opened his eyes again.

"You look unwell," Lucius said. "Maybe you should get home."

"You can stay here if you want," James said. "I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind."

"Let's get this done first," Draco said.

All three men agreed with him and they began to make the arrangements for Harry's protection. Once all the plans and everyone had been informed Draco made his way back up to Harry's bedroom. He tipped his head into the room before stepping in and closing the door behind himself. He took off his shoes that were making his feet sore and began to undress himself. He noticed Harry was watching him from his bed and smirked. He walked over to his beauty and stood before him.

"Is there something you like?" Draco teased him.

"W...no," Harry blurted out turning red and burying his face into his pillow.

"I hope you don't mind me staying here," Draco said taking his pants off and folding them up. "Your Father said it is alright."

"Where are you sleeping?" Harry asked turning back to him.

"Well I wouldn't be undressing in your room if I was sleeping somewhere else," Draco stated.

"Oh," Harry said fidgeting nervously.

"I won't bit you," Draco said before saying even lower. "Hard."

Harry slide over a little once Draco had stripped himself of all clothing, but his boxers. Harry felt his face turning beat red as his eyes traveled up Draco's body. From his tight thighs to his chiselled chest and back down.

"Hmm," Draco hummed.

Harry jumped and looked up at Draco who was smiling. Feeling even more embarrassed Harry turned away from Draco as he felt the older man crawl into bed. Once the sheets stopped moving Harry slowly turned around to face Draco. He was a little caught off guard when he stared into Draco's now silver eyes. Draco moved closer to Harry and Harry for some reason felt the need to move away. Draco frowned and made a sound in his throat before grabbing Harry. Draco smirked as Harry's face reddened as Draco pulled him against his bare skin. Then he ran his lips tenderly over Harry's before penetrating his mouth. He devoured his tongue with his before pulling back. He took Harry's right hand in his and pinned it to the bed before rolling over a little so Harry was completely under him. Harry looked up at Draco as he began to push his free hand up his loosely fitted blouse. Draco then let go of his right hand and ran his hands over Harry's smooth skin. He rubbed Harry's nibbles causing Harry to make an "oh" sound and to squirm under him.

Harry blushed as Draco unbuttoned his blouse and pushed it open making sure to run his hands over Harry as he did it. He then leaned down and took control of Harry's mouth again. Harry wasn't sure what exactly was happening, he could swear Draco smelled like something, something that made him...

"_Hot_," Harry said accidentally.

Draco looked at Harry for a moment and Harry watched has his eyes turned a darker shade of silver. He just stared into those eyes and felt like his body was on fire. Draco swooped back down and kissed him while running his hands over Harry's sides and up his thighs. Harry suddenly felt aroused with the sensation of Draco's hands rubbing his thighs. He was fully aware that his body was reacting in a wonderful way to Draco's menstruations and wondered what would happen if he touched Draco back. He was about to lift his hands up, but stopped himself. He didn't know what he was doing. His cheeks prickled with the realization that he was just laying their limp. Then as if Draco could read his mind he spoke.

"Don't be afraid, love," Draco whispered as he nipped Harry's ear.

Harry moaned as Draco continued. "My body is the exact same is yours."

Harry gingerly lifted his hands and touched Draco's sides. He ran his hands over the pale skin before looking at Draco who was watching. Harry ran a hand over Draco's cheek staring at his eyes.

"Why are your eyes like that?" Harry asked.

"Because I want you," Draco said simply.

Then to prove his point he ground against Harry. Harry moaned unceremoniously when he felt Draco's hardness against him. This immediately made Harry harden. Draco seemed to be quite pleased while Harry flushed with embarrassment that he'd get hard so fast. Draco then kissed Harry again while he quickly unbuttoned Harry pants and pulled them down. Harry sighed and moaned at the feeling. Draco wrapped his hand around them both and began to make a rhythm. Harry continued to be absorbed in Draco's teases and pleasure. He was a little unconfused on whether he was supposed to help Draco, but his mind clearly wouldn't let him.

"My pleasure is yours Harry," Draco mumbled against Harry's ears.

Harry wasn't sure what it was. The weird smell of vanilla and cinnamon, that came from Draco. The smell was making him hot and even harder. Or Draco's kissing over his skin and his soft whispers that just made Harry shudder. Or the fact that they were moving to close together, so hotly and passionately that was taking him over the edge. And then he felt it, hard fangs sinking into his chest. His world just came undone. He was fully aware that he was moaning or maybe screaming Draco's name as his body seemed to just take a sensation swirl and everything that had been building exploded. His world went black with the smell of blood mixed with the exotic smell of vanilla and cinnamon.

Draco took his teeth out of Harry's chest and collapse against him. His climax ending and calming. He blinked a couple times before getting off Harry and looking down at his lover. He brushed some sweaty hair away from Harry's forehead and kissed his temple. He then made sure the doors were locked and laid down beside Harry. A couple spells and the beds and themselves were cleaned. Draco admired Harry for a few minutes before pulling the boy close to him and pulling the covers over their tired bodies.

Draco was about to close his eyes, but stopped when he noticed Harry had come too.

"I wasn't sure if you blacked or just fell asleep," Draco murmured into his hair.

"You still smell," Harry said.

Draco startled looked at Harry. "What?"

"You smelled so good, still do," Harry said looking up at him. "Your eyes are still so silver."

"Are you sure I smelled that you weren't just lost in ecstasy?" Draco asked chuckling a bit.

"No you smelled," Harry said. "It was so very...good."

Draco seemed to think for a moment before kissing Harry on his lips. "Get some sleep."

"You bit me again?" Harry said more than asked.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"I felt it, it was different," Harry said.

If Draco thought Harry was insane, he hid it well. Draco looked over at the door for a while before looking back at Harry. He had never heard this before. He was sure he knew everything. His Father told him everything. He never told him about smells.

"Vanilla and cinnamon," Harry said.

Draco froze for a second. He felt his body tense and Harry looked at him confused; Vanilla and cinnamon where his favourite smells besides Harry. He stared at Harry closely and noticed Harry's eyes were a different shade of green themselves. He never noticed this before, how?

"Go to sleep," Draco said. "Let's talk in the morning."

Harry nodded. "Hmm."

Harry curled up against Draco and fell asleep. Draco smiled at him and closed his eyes. Soon both of them were sleeping soundly.


	9. Update January 2012

Hey!

So, its been a really long time since I have even written or updated any of my stories. I am not sure if anyone is still waiting for updates and wanting more? I am thinking about restarting this story, and many others of mine. Maybe adding in some new stories as well.

Not sure where to start, yet.

Maybe, with this one? So if anyone is currently reading this, I am going to be slowly deleting and updating all chapters and hopefully I will reach a close with this.. and many of my other stories and ideas I always think of.


End file.
